True Angel's wings
by lele141299
Summary: Alec always thought that he was a bad omega. He wasn't pretty, no one ever looked at him. But is that the truth ? Enter Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Will he change anything ? Read and find out. Wings fic! On AO3 too ! Season 2 coming soon !
1. Chapter 1

**_**Hello,**_**

 ** _ **Okay, I know that I said that I will only update Pacts of life and The FullMoon, but I couldn't resist anymore and I had to write this one. It's on you guys, if you like it tell me, so I will know if it's worth to continue.**_**

 ** _ **Prologue :**_**

Alec hated it. He hated how they looked at him, pitied him, just because he was an omega. But that didn't matter to him. He will show them, that he can be the head of the Institute. He knew that they were whispering behind his back. That he was broken, not a good omega. That no alpha wanted him. That he didn't have a collar. But he knew these things himself. He knew that he wasn't and never will be an ideal omega. That he will never have a collar. That no alpha will ever want him. And he was okay with that, because it was something he always knew. It was okay. But he also knew, that he won't be okay with it at all. That it hurt him not having anyone who would give him compliments or show him the love all the others omegas he saw received.

He was too tall, too lanky and ugly for something like that. He wasn't a typical omega. And that was something all people knew. Even his wings were weird. Pitch black feathers with some dark blue, green and even some bright white ones mixed in. It looked weird. Everyone, when asked, will tell you that the prettiest wings are the bright coloured ones. You can also see all the pretty omegas proudly displaying their pink, yellow or even light brown wings everywhere they can. So that was it. He was just too weird for something as lovely as love.

 _ _ **Chapter 1 :**__

"Oh my god, you killed him!" hearing those words, Alec closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed that he was just imagining. They weren't just seen by some mundane while killing a demon. No, nope. Taking a deep breath he turned and inwardly groaned. There stood a tiny girl with orange – Really?- , hair. Her brown eyes wide and she was covering her mouth while looking at the dead demon on the floor. He returned to the last human's skin he stole. Yeah, it must really look like they just killed a mundane. His other problem was that she saw them even when they have their stealth and unseen runes activated. How was that possible?

Oh, and his biggest problem was that Jace was looking at her, as if she was the most interesting thing he ever saw. He felt a sharp pain near his heart and he had to bite the inside of his cheek. Jace is his parabatai and his brother. He can't have this kind of thoughts about him. Even through they were alpha and omega and gay couples weren't frowned upon, Jace still didn't look at him that way and he wasn't some lowly omega that whimpers at any alpha they see. Still, his inner omega whined and Alec rubbed his chest. And even if he wasn't his brother and parabatai, he was still a bad omega. Why would Jace even look at him. Gulping he looked at his boots, not wanting to see Jace's face anymore. His unblinking stare on her and Alec just knew that she was also looking at him, even though the scene she just saw. He knew that Izzy was looking at him. Izzy was his sister and she was always helping him. From the moment he knew that he was an omega, and their parents, mainly their mother, Marysse, weren't so happy with him, she helped him with everything. With his heats, she taught him how to stand to an alpha when they gave him an order. That was something he needed to know if he wanted to be the next head of The Institute. Marysse couldn't take that from him, because there wasn't any law that banned an omega from that post. Izzy also taught him how to seem more dominant so the alphas wouldn't get the urge to order him around. She was the only one who knew how he felt about Jace and she was there, when he found out that Jace would never love him in that way.

She, just like his whole family, was an alpha. Her wings were a beautiful burgundy and little bit bigger than his. But she was an alpha so hers should be bigger even though he was a good 7 inches taller than her, he was till an omega. Jace was their adopted brother. His parents died and the Lightwood's took him in. He, too, was an alpha. His wings were bigger then Alecs and Izzy's, even his father's were smaller then Jace's, and golden coloured. His feathers glittered in the sun and Jace liked to show them to everyone he could. Alec didn't like his wings. The main part of them was black and everyone always whispered. He didn't know why, they just did.

He knew that he wasn't the ideal omega. He always wore black or dark colours. All of his sweaters were baggy and some even had holes in them, but they were comfortable so Alec didn't mind. But it looked like everybody else did. Because he was an omega and omegas were meant to be pretty and cute and, and...everything he wasn't. He was plain, ugly and overall, just wrong.

"Clary! There you are. What are doing here? Come on, this is the VIP section, we have to go back" Alec looked up. There was another mundane, this time male. He had glasses, brown hair and eyes. He was a little bit shorter than Alec, maybe as tall as Jace. The girl, Clary turned and launched herself on the male. Alec could tell that he was an omega, like him, but the girl was a beta. Beta's were more neutral, not being submissive like omegas nor dominant like alphas. They were also known to be able to be in a relationship with an alpha or omega.

"S-Simon, they just killed him!" the male, Simon, looked confused, before looking around the room. Not seeing anyone he turned back to the girl.

"Clary? Did you take something? Did someone buy you a drink or something? You know you shouldn't drink anything someone else gives you. You don't know what could be inside it. Come on, I will take you home."

The girl, Clary, Alec reminded himself, shook her head. "I'm not high! Really, I just saw how they killed him! Don't you see him? He is laying there!" and she pointed to the spot where the demon was laying. The male clearly didn't see behind their runes and just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yeah, right. Let's just go." and he turned and walked away, dragging her along with him. Alec looked at Jace and motioned for him to follow them. Just to be sure. Nodding, Jace ran outside and left them there. Alec and Izzy looked at each other before sighing. It was time for the less exciting part of their work. Getting rid of the body.

"It's okay Izzy, I can take care of that. Why don't you take a little break and go dance? Let's say, maybe an hour?" and seeing her bright smile, Alec knew that he made the right choice. Even if it means dragging a two hundred pounds demon around by himself. Sighing again, Alec streched, until he heard a satisfied pop, and grabed onebof the demon 's arm. Hoisting him, so he was learning against Alec's side, he strated draging him to a side exit.

It may be a little more then one hour but Alec knew that Izzy deserved it. So he just sat on the stairs, which lead to who knows where. The demon's body was already gone so he just sat there and waited. Maybe for Izzy to come and get him, or for someone else to find him there. Even though there was only a curtain between him and the party, the music wasn't loud. He thought about it for a little bit but then, he forgot about it.

He was just standing up, when he got a panicked feeling through his parabatai rune from Jace. In a second he was on guard and making his way to find Izzy. Pulling the curtain away, Alec started looking. His gaze fell on two guys, clothed in suits and shades. Shades and suits? At a party? Weird. They were making their way to the exit and they looked kind of ruffled. Not having time for them, he continued to look for Izzy. Finally he found her, sitting at the bar. Making his way through the crowd. Tapping her on her shoulder and when she turned he touched his parabatai rune on his side and when she nodded, he, again, made his way through the crowd.

One time he even thought that someone touched his butt but when he turned around he couldn't see anyone suspicious. Breathing out when they finally reached the exit, Alec took one last look around the room. His gaze locked with a golden one and his breath hitched. The man across from him was handsome. Dark skin and hair, lean but muscled in the right places. But the most stunning thing about him were his golden catlike eyes. Alec could feel how his heart started beating faster and his cheeks took on a pink hue. Breaking eye contact first, Alec walked outside where Izzy already waited. She looked at him questioningly when she noticed his cheeks, but he only shook his head and motioned for her to go first. After one last suspicious look, she activated her rune for heightened speed and took of.

Alec turned to look one more time at the bar before doing to same and running after Izzy.

 ** _ **The Institute:**_**

Alec wanted to break something, or better said, someone's nose. Here he was, sweating slightly from his run, tired from the mission and the paperwork he had done before, standing in their infirmary and looking at the same mundane girl, Clara or something, laying in one of their beds. Oh yeah, and Jace standing above her, seemingly not even blinking. And, okay, she may be pretty, Alec can't really say, but he doesn't have to stand above her and wait for her to wake up. He could at least sit down or something. Pushing his tiredness and anger away, Alec took a deep breath.

"Jace? I like you, you are my brother and all, but why, to the angels, did you bring a mundane into the Institute?" breathing slightly faster, Alec looked Jace straight into the eyes. Jace was smiling nervously, not meeting his eyes and Alec just knew that this won't be the last time he got angry because of that girl.

 ** _ **2 Days later:**_**

He was right. The girl, Clary wasn't only always next to Jace but she wqs also, oh joy, Valentine's daughter, which means that she is a shadowhunter. Yay! But what was even better, she brought another mundane with her. The male from before, Simon or something. He was really annoying with all his questions and he can't get a hint. Yeah. But there was one good thing about him. He was an omega, like Alec. It was good to have another omega around even though he was a bit annoying. Simon, didn't have wings, as mundanes don't have them. Clary on the other hand was a beta and when Jace drew her first rune on her, he had to save her life, it not only unlocked her shadowhunter ability, it also unlocked her wings.

Alec didn't like her but even he had to admit that her wings were pretty. Really light coloured, almost white but not. They were light pink and looked really fluffy. Not that Alec touched them. He hated when someone other than himself, or Izzy, touched his wings. They were really sensitive, even more so, because he was an omega. Another thing he didn't like about her, was that even though she was a beta she was behaving like an alpha, barking orders on both sides and what was worse was that both Simon and Jace were jumping like she said.

Another "good" thing that happened, was that Simon was kidnapped by vampires. Of course, as Clary said, they had to go and rescue him. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. They had to beat a couple of vampires, maybe thirty or so, before they met Raphael Santiago, an alpha who overpowered Camille Belcourt and was now the boss of the New York vampires. Alec didn't say anything, but he thought that Simon was kind of taken with Raphael. And he couldn't blame him. Raphael was dark in every way. His hair and eyes, also his skin was kind of dark. Maybe it was because he was a Latino. Alec thought that he was a little bit dark for a vampire but who was he to judge? Also, he had this suspicion, that Simon was bitten but as he hasn't changed into a vampire, he left it at that.

Currently they were, again, in the same club they were before when Clary saw them. They were there to meet the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Alec didn't know much about him, only that he was strong and an alpha. Also, people were saying that his wings are stunning. But what he knew, it could be all lies. He wasn't very comfortable there. Too many people for his taste. And the music was too loud. His thoughts were interrupted by Izzy, who suddenly moved forward, her high heels clicking on the shiny floor.

Sitting there, was an Asian man with dark coloured skin and hair in which he had a couple of red stripes. He was wearing an almost see through black shirt and black leather pants and red shoes. But what made Alec stop in his tracks, were his golden catlike eyes. It was the same man he saw last time. He was so engrossed in his observation that he didn't notice they were already talking.

"Well, look at that. Four shaodwhunters and a mundane who seems to see them. Who do I own the pleasure." Alec could practically feel the sarcasm Magnus just released. Biting his cheek to keep from smiling, Alec looked at Jace and inwardly smirked. Jace looked, as if someone just slaped him. Clearly, he wasn't used to being handled like that. His attention returned to Magnus, who was now standing and, by the looks of it, arguing with Jace about this or that.

"Clary Fairchild, you've grown up into a beautiful young lady." Clary looked at him and with a voice full of pride said, "Magnus Bane. So you're the one who stole my memories." and Alec wanted to disappear. Who, for the angles, says something like this to someone they want something from? Luckily, Magnus was really optimistic and didn't mind it.

"At your mother's request. She knew the risk." Alec thought that he saw how Clary rolled her eyes and bit his tongue. "Show me to jewellery, Shadowhunter." after checking that it was real and Clary's, once more, not so polite request to return her memories, Magnus looked at them with something almost resembling pity.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." and when they looked at him with surprise, he defended himself, "I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping. To protect Clary and the cup. If Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot."

Clary seemed a little taken aback when she heard that Dot, her friend, was tortured because of her. Alec thought that he saw something from the corner of his eye, so turning and walking to some platform he saw, he started looking around. Involuntarily, he noticed how Magnus opened a portal and offered something to Clary. He didn't deal with it anymore, because he noticed something moving behind them.

His first thoughts were that it was a guest from Magnus's party but when he saw the angle blade in his hand, he moved before he even knew it. He automatically drew one of his arrows and pulled the string, aiming and letting the arrow fly. Smiling slightly, when it struck it's destination, he ran down to where the, now, dead circle member laid. As he passed by Jace, Clary and Magnus, he accidentally locked his gaze with Magnus and, again like last time, he could feel how his cheeks burned slightly. Looking at his feet, he not so gently pulled the arrow from the body and took the blade from his hand.

When he looked up again, Magnus was gone and Izzy was saying that the man was the only assassin there. They decided to go outside. Once there Alec turned to Jace and finally lost his cool.

"Well, that's great. Not only did we lose the Institutes's necklace, we also didn't get the girl's memories back" Alec flinched slightly, when Jace rounded and got into his face. "Her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down!" Jace shouted and Alec's mouth closed with a click, his inner omega reacting to the order form an alpha. He could see the regret in Jace's eyes when he saw the hurt Alec was sure was in his eyes and he looked at his boots, not wanting to see Jace right now.

He could feel when Izzy touched his shoulder and smiled at her, when she came to stand before him. "Are you alright?" nodding, he looked over her shoulder at Jace, who was trying to trace Magnus with the help of his button. "No I've got nothing. The signal is not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec."

"Do what?" Alec heard Clary ask, but didn't bother to explain. Instead he focused on Jace, who was drawing a tracking rune on his hand. Once done, he placed the button in Alec's hand before placing his hand in Alec's. He tried to ignore when his heart skipped a beat and focused on the tracking. Jace was right, the signal wasn't strong but it was there. And he, as an omega, could feel it better than Jace.

"Got him."

 ** _ **Magnus's lair:**_**

"Well done." Alec couldn't help but say, when Magnus hit the circle member with some kind of spell after he shot him with an arrow. "More like medium-rare" Magnus muttered and turned to face him. Alec's breath hitched when he saw his golden cat eyes before they changed to a dark brown that looked almost black. He blushed slightly when Magnus checked him out before inwardly scolding himself. Why was he blushing so much? Okay fine, even he had to say that Magnus is really handsome and he could practically feel the power oozing from him. But still.

He almost stepped back, when Magnus walked towards him. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Magnus" taking the hand that was offered to him, Alec gently shook it. "Alec." After this came three minutes of awkward silence when they both stared at each other before Alec finally broke it. "I-um,...Maybe we should,... you know...join the others?" he stammered and when Magnus smiled and waved for him to go first he breathed out. _"Really Lightwood? Stammering?"_

 ** _ **To be continued ?**_**

 _ **Well? How was it? Should I continue? Is it any good? Tell me, please!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!**_

 _ **I'm really glad that you all like this story. And I decided to continue it. So here is another chapter. Another good thing, at least I hope it is, is that Friday is my last day of school and then I will have two months of summer holiday. YAY for me! SO, I will try and update as much as I can. My other stories too.**_

Walking to where the others were already waiting for him, Alec prayed that he wasn't blushing. He wasn't worried about Jace's jokes, he was worried about Izzy. He just knew that, if she knew that he found Magnus attractive, she would start trying to persuade him to ask him out or something worse. It was the truth that Alec was only an omega, but still if an omega wanted to ask an alpha or even a beta out or if they would become their dominant they can. But Alec never had to solve something like this. In the end he wasn't your ideal omega.

Blinking he found himself standing next to Izzy who, thankfully wasn't looking at him but talking with Magnus along with Jace and Clary.

"Well I have to thank you for your help. I'm not happy about it, but I think that I wouldn't have managed to keep them all at bay, if you hadn't come."Alec had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the alphas' sulking face, it was kind of cute. Freezing, Alec inwardly shook his head. What was he thinking now. Something like this. Bad thoughts!

"Magnus we really need your help!" shouted Clary and Alec wanted to kill her. Why does she have to be so loud? And why, for angels, is she shouting at an alpha? Doesn't she have any manners? Alec was ready to step forward and drag her somewhere where she won't make things worse, Magnus interrupted her.

"And just like I said before. I don't have your memories anymore. I fed them to a memory demon. So I'm sorry but I can't help you." Alec gulped when Magnus's gaze locked with his. The remorse was clear and Alec just prayed that Clary will leave it alone now. As always he was wrong.

"So, can't you summon the demon and demand my memories back?" the way she asked sounded more like an order then a question and Alec just wanted to disappear. How can she be so dense? He had to do something and fast.

"It's okay, we are sorry that we bothered you Mr. Bane. We will be going now, thank you for your time." taking Izzy's hand he started walking towards the door, Izzy walking with him, clearly seeing what he wanted to do. Jace must have seen it too, because he was dragging Clary with him. But it couldn't be so easy.

"Wait! What are you saying?! He has to help me. He is my only hope to save my mom!" shouting, Clary turned to them, her face getting redder and redder. She seemed to glare at them, or more specifically, at Alec. Thankfully, Alec was used to being ordered by alphas so some little beta won't make him even blink. So standing straighter he walked to her and glared at her.

„I said that we are done here. You got us into enough problems and I'm done with you." the slap that came was something Alec hadn't expected. He touched his, slightly red, cheek more from shock than pain. Turning his head, so he was facing her, he locked his gaze with her's. She had some tears in the corner of her eyes.

„Don't talk to me like that."she practically growled out and Alec's mouth closed with a sharp click. The order in that sentence was clear and Alec was in such a shock that he didn't even try to resist it. Alec couldn't find the courage to look anyone in the face. Not Izzy, Jace or even Magnus. Again, he was reminded that he was only an useless omega who should sit at home and wait for his dominant. Clenching his fist, Alec looked at his boots.

The room was silent, no one knew what to say. Alec didn't know it, but everyone else was looking at Clary in shock. Even Jace. Clary was still glaring at Alec, not noticing the stares she was getting. The most shocked was Magnus. He knew Clary from her childhood. She was always good-mannered and quiet, he would never have thought that she would do something like that. He wouldn't be so shocked if it wasn't an omega.

Omegas should be cherished and cared for, not being slapped. Frowning, Magnus looked at the omega, Alec. His hands were clenched shut and trembling slightly. He wanted to hug and comfort him. The little thing must be embarrassed. He knew him only for a couple of hours and he already knew that he wasn't proud of what he is. Magnus didn't know why. Omegas were beautiful creatures, something precious.

Clary finally looked up and was shocked to find all of them looking at her. They were glaring at her? But why? She didn't do anything wrong. Alec is the one who did. How dare he orders her around.

„What are you all looking at." shespat and looked at them with a glare. Even Jace was looking at her as if she did something bad. In the end nothing happened. She only slapped him, it's as if she killed him or something. Huffing, she crossed her arms across her chest and sulked.

„Well, I see that you've changed since I last have seen you, Clarisa"Magnus said and walked to where he stored his liquor and poured himself something that looked suspiciously like a martini. Gulping it down, he turned to look at them. Alec was still looking at his boots, not meeting any of their gazes. Clary was still sulking and Isabella was glaring at her with such a hatred that Magnus was wondering why Clary didn't ignite. He knew that he will like Isabella. She was just like he liked his friends, fiery and protective of her loved ones.

„I will help you, but not because of you. But because I want to help your mother." Magnus said and pulled something from one of his many cabinets. It looked old and was torn in some places. Walking to where they were all standing, he carefully rolled it open. On the scroll was a beautifully drawn pentagram with many swirls and ornaments. It was fascinating and Alec wanted to touch it. But he was afraid that he would damage it.

So, tucking his hands into his pockets, he walked closer and leaned forward slightly. The pentagram looked really old, maybe five centuries even, and important.

„This is the summoning pentagram for the memory demon. It needs to be drawn really carefully and just like it is on the scroll. If it isn't the demon can escape the protecting pentagram and believe me, you wouldn't like if it did." He looked at them all and specifically at Clary. When she saw the dark look in Magnus's eyes, she gulped and took another look at the pentagram.

„Believe it or not, the pentagram isn't the hardest part of the ritual." at their confused gazes, Magnus chuckled. „The main thing we will need to summon the demon, is the willingly given blood of omegas" all eyes went to Alec. Alec didn't really like needles near his arm but seeing the hope in Jace's eyes, he nodded.

„Well, it's looks like we can start." Clary said enthusiastically, as if they weren't talking about summoning a strong demon or about Alec, who had to give his blood. Alec couldn't help himself, he glared at her. He just couldn't understand why Jace was so taken with her. She was annoying, she was always ordering him and everyone around. But what was worst was that, that she just came into their world and she doesn't listen to them at all. She is doing things like she wants and Alec knew that it's only amatter of time before she really offends someone.

„Now, sweetheart, you don't listen to me. I said omegaS, as in plural. We need one more omega except for the pretty one here." and he winked at Alec, who couldn't help himself and blushed slightly. It was the first time someone, except for Izzy and Jace, to compliment him. It was nice.

„Oh, then we can ask Simon." and Clary started looking around herself, as if waiting for Simon to pop out. Alec rolled his eyes, she really is dense.

„You mean that Simon, whom you left in the club?" he could see when she remembered that he was with them before and now he wasn't. Her eyes widened and she started panicking. Sitting down, Alec took notice that Izzy was already sitting and talking with Magnus and she was holding a ...cup of tea? When did she? His thought were interrupted by a shrill voice.

„You knew that we left him there and you didn't say anything!?" Clary looked like she was ready to slap him one more time, but was stopped by Magnus, who looked up from his conversation with Izzy. With two long steps he was between them and was holding Clary's hand, which had started to rise again.

„We don't have time for something like this. If you know another omega, stop wasting our time and start looking for him." Clary, clearly not used to being stopped, just nodded and pulled her phone out. Dialing Simon, she waited.

„ _Yeah? Clary?"_

„Oh my god, Simon! Where are you?"

„ _Oh, somewhere near the Pandemonium, I think?"_ Alec saw when she rolled her eyes and frowned. Does she really think that it's Simon's fault? She can't be serious.

„And why are you there?"

„ _Well, when you left I didn't know what to do. So I just left."_ they could hear their conversation clearly and Simon sounded a little offended that she left him there. But who wouldn't be.

„That doesn't matter now. Listen, we need the blood of two omegas, so how fast can you be here?" at this Alec stood up. How dare she order him like she was his dominant. She didn't even ask, she just **told** him that he had to come. He was ready to clear her stomach, but someonewas faster than him. Magnus stopped next to her and took her phone. Ignoring her protesting, he put it to his ear.

„Simon? Yes, hi. I'm Magnus Bane. You are somewhere near my club? I can send someone to pick you up and escort you here, is that okay with you?"

„ _Y-Yeah, I mean you need my help so I think it will be okay.?"_ Magnus smiled slightly at the omega even though he couldn't see him.

„Okay, I will send one of my friends. He will find you, don't worry. His name is Raphael." and before anyone could say anything, he canceled the call. Looking at them all, he smiled and sat down next to Alec.

„Well, that went well."

 _ **Near the Pandemonium:**_

Simon looked at his phone. That was wow. Wait, did he say Raphael. He couldn't mean that Raphael. The vampire Raphael. Flushing, Simon covered his face with his hands. No, it couldn't be the same Raphael. The last time he saw him, Simon was holding onto Clary and Raphael was covering away from the sun. He looked really pained when Simon thought about it. Hopefully he wasn't hurt too bad. Simon wouldn't want that.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking up to him, only when they touched his shoulder. Jumping slightly, Simon turned around and was met with Raphael. He was still the same. Still handsome, clothed in an expensive looking suit and his alpha pheromones were pouring slightly from him. Clearly, he wanted everyone to know that he was an alpha. Well, it certainly worked on Simon.

"A-ah, Raphael. Long time no see." Simon awkwardly waved and then looked away shyly when Raphael smirked at him. Jesus, why must he be so attractive?

"Simon" only this one word sent shivers down his back. Christ, his voice is so deep and, and-. And he must stop thinking about this. Raphael wouldn't look at him like that. He was a small, nerdy omega. What would he see in him. Raphael already had to have some pretty little omega waiting for him, Simon was sure of that.

"L-look, I-I'm sorry about last time. I didn't want you to injure yourself because of me. And-and I wanted to thank you." he just couldn't bring himself to look Raphael into the eyes. He flinched when a hand came up to cup his chin and his head was gently lifted until he was looking right into Raphael's black eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault, it was Camille's. And besides, I wanted to help you." the last bit was whispered right into Simon's ear and followed by a smirk. Stepping back, Raphael smirked one more time when he saw how red the omega's face was. Turning around and starting to walk, he shouted over his shoulder at the omega, who was still frozen in the same place.

"Come."

 _ **Magnus's lair:**_

Alec stood in front of one of Magnus's many windows and was looking outside. Only minutes after Magnus canceled the call it started raining. After that came lighting and thunder. Alec always loved rain. It was kind of soothing for him and he always relaxed. Leaning against the wall, he continued to look outside. There weren't any people, but who would be so stupid as to walk around in this weather.Chuckling, he turned to look at Clary, who was being comforted by Jace. She wanted to run to Simon, not trusting Raphael. Alec knew that it was the same one that Simon was so taken with before and inwardly cheered for him.

After all Simon was your ideal omega. Kind of small and lithe, quiet. Not like him. Frowning, he looked back outside. He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he slightly flinched when someone touched his shoulder.

„Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meanto startle you. Forgive me." Magnus touched his chest and slightly bowed. It wouldn't be noticed by anyone else than Alec.

„I-It's okay. I was just deep in thought." Alec smiled slightly and turned back to watch the rain. He saw from the corner of his eyes, that Magnus was looking at him before he, too, looked outside.

„Do you like the rain?" Alec hummed and nodded.

„Yes. It's just so soothing and peaceful. I don't see that often." and Maguns had to smile at that. How true that must be. An omega, who is a shadowhunter and the head of The Institute, too. He has to be very stressed. Andjust thinking about those people that don't like that an omega is their boss. His plate must be quite full already.

„Say Alexander, can I call you Alexander?" at his nod Magnus continued. He was kind enough and didn't mention the blush on Alec's cheeks. „Do you have someone waiting for you?" at his blank look Magnus elaborated. „Ah forgive me. I mean, do you have a dominant?" hearing this Alec blushed and shyly looked at his boots. He shook his head. Magnus couldn't believe it. Such a pretty omega and he didn't have anyone?

„My, how is that possible. No one caught your eye?" again, Alec only shook his head. This was so embarrassing. What should he say? That no one wanted such a broken omega like him? Or that no one ever looked at him that way? Taking a deep breath, Alec just wanted to die, but Magnus was looking at him and clearly waiting for an answer.

„N-No, it's not like that. It's, ah,...no one ever asked me or something." the last part was whispered and Alec just couldn't force himself to look at him. He was so embarrassed. Something like this, Magnus didn't need to deal with something like this. Omegas, betas and even some alphas are falling at his feet, Alec was sure of that. And why not? Magnus was really handsome. He was the High Warlock so he was also very strong. And from what Alec saw, he was also kind to everyone. He was just perfect and Alec,... Alec was just broken.

Seeing the depressing look on the beautiful omega, Magnus decided to do somethingto remedy that and what more. He didn't have an alpha, so he was fair game.

„They must be stupid to not see your beauty." hearing this Alec's head shot up and his gaze locked with Magnus's. Did he hear correctly? Him and beauty in one sentence? Magnus's gaze was open and Alec could see the sincerity in it. And then suddenly thunder hit and Alec flinched. His hands came to cover his ears and his eyes were screwed shut. He didn't even notice that he was trembling, only when Magnus gently touched his hand. Blinking his eyes open, he locked his gaze with Magnus's and promptly blushed. Wow, it was getting better and better.

Stepping slightly back, Alec wrapped his arms around himself.

„S-Sorry" mumbling Alec looked outside once more, not wanting to see the laughter he was sure was in Magnus's eyes. He was shocked when instead of laughing Magnus smiled and gently touched his shoulder again.

„It's okay. I was kind of surprised, too." laughing at himself, Magnus looked at him and was satisfied to find relief in Alec's eyes. "It's okay, it could happen to anyone." nodding , Alec couldn't help the small smile that bloomed on his face. Magnus really was nice, even to someone like him. The comfortable atmosphere they had was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"How long do we have to wait? Where is that friend of yours and Simon? If something happened to him ..." the "threat" was left open and Alec wanted to disappear somewhere. Why had she threatened him? Thankfully, Magnus, didn't take it to heart and answered her with a smile.

"Now biscuit, let's not rush ourselves. I already know Raphael for a long time and I trust him to help Simon. Besides didn't he already help you? That time in the hotel with young Simon?" smirking when she stepped back slightly, Magnus turned back to Alec, who was trying to hide his smile. Winking at him, Magnus poured himself another drink.

The room was silent for a minute but then it was interrupted by a knock. Magnus left his glass on a table and, with elegant steps, walked to the door. Opening, he smiled when he was met with a smirking Raphael and a blushing omega.

"Here you are, we were getting tired waiting for you." letting them step inside, Magnus winked at Raphael when he walked by him. He just knew that he was interested in the human omega. And why wouldn't he? He was kind of cute. Of course not as cute as Alexander but still. Gently closing the door, he turned and inwardly smirked. Of course, Clarisa was glaring at Raphael, Simon standing slightly behind her, and Raphael was smirking back at her, not minding her glare. Simon looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Alec along with Isabella and Jace where just standing and observing the funny scene. But by the smirk on Isabella's and Jace's face, they found it as amusing as Magnus.

"Well, we are all here. Why don't we get started?"

 _ **To be continue**_

 _ **Soo? What do you think? I put some Malec in there but also something small for Saphael lovers. Hope you liked it. Let me know!" :D**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I don't know what to say. I was speaking with my friend and told her that I will write the next chapter once I will have 3000 views and now it's here. Yeah. Wow, I just want to say one big THANK YOU to all you guys. I'm really honoured that you all like my story. It really means a lot to me. Hopefully you will like this one as much as the two others. One more time THANK YOU!**_

Alec always hated needles. So, giving his blood maybe wasn't as good of an idea as it sounded. He was sitting on a little sofa in Magnus's bedroom, waiting for him. He went looking for something, Alec was only told to wait, so he waited. Another thing was the smile that Isabelle gave him when Magnus said that they will draw the blood in his bedroom. Alec guessed that she was, like always, thinking about, ehem, lewd things. Blushing, Alec looked at his boots. Magnus wasn't interested in him like that. Or was he?

No, that couldn't be. After all, Alec was a bad omega. His thoughts were interrupted by Magnus, who came back from where ever he had been. He was holding a little box and some sheets? Seeing his uncertain look, Magnus chuckled.

"Now, don't worry darling. The sheet is the main thing we will need. Just wait and see." sitting down next to Alec, Magnus gently grabbed his arm. "But...why would you need a sheet?" humming, Magnus put the sheet across his knees and put Alec's hand on them. Opening the box, Alec had to fight the flinch that wanted to come when he saw all the needles and small knives. What for angels?

"Well, it's...Let's say that the blood must be drawn in a special way."blinking, Alec looked at what he was doing and his eyes widened. Magnus took one of his fingers between his own, Alec couldn't help but take notice just how bigger Magnus's hand is than his own, and picked one of the knives. Magnus then gently nicked into his finger before turning it around, into the sheet. Not understanding, Alec was just about to ask, when he noticed the sheet getting redder and redder from his blood. But how was that possible? It should take a long time for his blood to soak the sheet like that. Magnus only nicked his finger.

Chuckling, Magnus slightly squeezed Alec's finger, murmuring an apology when he hissed slightly. It may be only a little cut, but the sheet was enchanted to draw the blood faster and even a little squeeze can hurt like hell. Seeing that the sheet was now completely red, he slowly removed Alec's finger and, whispering a spell, Magnus gently kissed it. Looking up, he locked his gaze with Alec's. Alec's pupils were unfocused and slightly blown, probably from the mix of drawing his blood and the spell Magnus cast.

"Now Alexander. Come back to me." placing a hand on Alec's cheek, Magnus huskily whispered into his ear and snapped his fingers next to it. Alec came back, blinking he looked at Magnus not knowing what just happened.

"M-Magnus? What happened? I-uhm...I don't remember." softening his gaze Magnus couldn't help himself, he had to think about how cute the omega was.

"Don't worry, that's normal. After all you just gave me about a litre and a half of your blood. You may be a little bit out of it for a while but nothing serious." Magnus than gently stood up,pulling Alec with him, and opened the door to where to others waited. Clary was once more pacing, clearly annoyed from the wait and Magnus had to once again fight the urge to sent her somewhere else. When did she become this annoying?

Isabelle, seeing her brother barely walking, jumped from her seat and run to them.

"Alec! Magnus what happened?" her shout alerted the others of his presence and they too walked to where he along with Isabelle were slowly helping Alec sit down.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. It's just the blood that I had to draw from him. It made his head spin a little." assured Magnus and gently lowered him into the seat. Alec's head was slightly lowered and it was clear that he was fighting to stay awake. After making sure that nothing will happen to him, Magnus turned to Simon and Raphael, who was still there, and mentioned for him to go with him. Simon was clearly hesitating. Well, who wouldn't? He was going to give his blood. And according to how Alec looks not a small amount.

Feeling a large hand on his back, Simon turned to look at Raphael. He was looking down at him, his gaze gentle.

"Don't worry. You will be fine. Alec too will be okay, he only needs a little rest. But if you want maybe I can go in with you?" Raphael looked at Magnus who nodded and then back at Simon. He was getting ready to open his mouth to agree, he didn't know why but he trusted Raphael, but he was interrupted.

"Why do you want to go in there with him? Do you want to drink his blood?" shrieked Clary. All occupants looked at her as if she was stupid.(A/N: Pfff) Even Simon knew that vampires didn't drink blood every time they smelt it. Come on, she was living in this world long enough to read a couple of books.

"Clarisa, let's not be mean to each other." Magnus gently scolded her but in truth, he was fighting the curse that wanted to spill from his lips. And he was mainly focused on Alexander, who was slowly getting better.

"Alexaner, can I fetch you some tea? Or do you want water?" seeing him nod, Magnus quickly walked to his kitchen, forgetting that he is, in fact a warlock, and started to get some tea ready. Making more while he was at it, he grabbed a cup for all of them and brought it to the living room. Isabelle now sat next to her brother, holding his hand, and Jace stood next to them. Magnus wasn't about to get worked up about that. Jace was Alexander's parabatai, brother. He wasn't another alpha after his omega.

Wait, his omega? Since when was Alexander his. Quickly getting rid of those thoughts, he rather put the cups down and poured some tea. Walking to stand in front of him, Magnus brought his magis up(A/N:Don't know how to write this, if anyone know please let me know!), doing a quick scan before nodding to himself. Alexander will be fine. Straightening up, he looked at Simon who was having a conversation with, Raphael?

Shaking his head, Raphael was fast, he walked closer to them, making his steps more obvious so they would hear him, he stopped before them.

"So Simon, ready to go?" seeing him nod, Magnus walked, along with Simon, back to his bedroom.

 _ **Alec's POV :**_

His head hurt, all his muscles are screaming at him. Who would have known that giving a little bit of blood, okay maybe a little more than a bit, will leave him like this, feeling like he needed to sleep at least for ten hours. Looking around himself, he subtly remembered Magnus saying something about tea. Then he saw some cups waiting on a table. There was only a small problem. The table was kind of far away. So looking at Izzy, he hoped that she won't hold this against him later.

"I-Izzy?" seeing that he had her attention, along with everyone's else, he continued, trying not to look at anyone else."C-Could you pass me one of these cups?" whispering so only she would hear, Alec looked down. Only another proof that he was only a useless omega. But seeing the happy smile that Izzy gave him, made him feel a little bit better. He always hated it when she worried about him.

Thanking her, Alec took a little slip, inwardly humming at the sweet taste. This was really good. Then the doors to Magnus's bedroom opened and he, along with Simon, came out. Magnus was holding the same sheet, now a little bit darker in colour, and another old book. Apparently, he had many of these.

"Now let's get started with the main part. Please come along." slowly standing up, Alec was glad that he didn't fall down again. His head was still spinning a little but he had been through worse. Walking behind everyone, he closed the door when Magnus mentioned it. He then stood at the last point of the circle, right between Jace and Magnus. He also noticed that Simon and Raphael weren't there and vaguely wondered when they disappeared.

"Now, we have to hold hands, like that we will close the barrier that will hold the demon. Also I should warn you that the demon will want some kind of payment for returning the memories. It can be anything ranging from a favour to some memories in return. So please be ready for it." Magnus looked at them all one more times before reaching for Alec's hand.

Hesitating, Alec took a moment to steady himself before slowly reaching and clasping Magnus's larger hand. Even though Alec's fingers were longer and more calloused, thanks to the long years of archery, Magnus's whole hand was larger than his. There weren't many people who had bigger hands than Alec because of his height. Blinking back to present, Alec almost flinched when his gaze locked with the two watery red eyes of the demon. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when they started?

The demon was kind of weird. It didn't have any shape, it was only smoke with two eyes and a hood? Wow, weird.

"The demon has said it's payment. It wants to see our wings" Magnus said and something in Alec froze. His wings? No, he hated when he had to show his wings. He could feel Izzy's gaze on him and lifted his head. She was looking at him with compassion, her own wings already out and shown. The demon was looking at them with curiosity and admiration.

On his right side Jace was telling Clary how to show her wings without tearing her shirt, his wings also out, and on his other side Magnus had his own out too. Alec couldn't help but take a look. He knew that warlocks's wings were different, their race being the only other one besides shadowhunters being able to have wings, but he had never seen ones.

Opposite to his own ones Magnus's were from leather and as black as darkness with patches of red leather in some places. They were kind of dull compared to Magnus's colourful clothes and make up but still very beautiful and Alec had to admit that they fit him. Gulping his own nervousness down, Alec closed his eyes and concentrated. It has been a long time since he last had his wings out so it was a little bit harder than it should have been but finally, he could feel them coming out.

He only prayed that the demon will be fast so he can hide them again. Alec could feel the gaze of the demon on him and instinctively fluttered his wings out. How he hated when someone else looked at his wings. They were just so...so different from everyone's else.

 _ **Magnus's POV :**_

He had never seen something so beautiful. He knew, like everyone, that shadowhunters's wings are lighty coloured, made of feathers. But Alexander's were something different. They were almost completely black, with some dark colours here and there but they were breath-taking and so Alec that it hurt. Different and exceptionally. His attention returned to the demon that was now turned towards him and Alexander, looking at their wings. Who could blame him?

Alexander's were the prettiest out of the shadowhunters in the room and his own were from demons, at least when they still had them. His thoughts were interrupted by a hoarse sound. Looking up into the demon's eyes, Magnus saw him nodding, maybe, and pointing at Clary. Magnus nodded back, the demon has returned the memories. The demon took one last look at them all and disappeared back to where he came from.

Breathing out and breaking the connection, Magnus looked at the others. They were all breathing slightly harder than normal but besides that nothing happened to anyone. Satisfied with his work, Magnus stood up from where he was kneeling when they broke the barrier. And then his gaze fell on Alexander who was talking with Isabelle, more specifically on Alexander's back. The place from where his beautiful wings came was torn apart, leaving two big holes in his shirt. Magnus could see some more of his runes but before he could ogle more, at this though Magnus mentally face-palmed, Alexander turned around and Isabelle gasped.

"Alec! Your shirt. Oh, what a shame and this one highlighted your eyes too." sulking, Isabelle gently stretched the shirt and looked at the holes. She always envied Alec's wings. They were so big, yes her's were bigger but still if she wasn't an alpha, she would have smaller ones, and pretty. Her's were normal, in norm. Nothing different. Feeling her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, Isabelle pulled the torn shirt off Alec and threw it into some corner. No one said anything, they all just looked at Isabelle who continued to sulk.

"O-okay, Alexander, darling, how about I lend you a shirt?" seeing the relieved look made Magnus inwardly grin. Yeah, Alexaner in his(Magnus's) shirt. _"Nice one Bane"_ inwardly clapping himself on the back Magnus walked back to his room with Alexander behind him. Motioning for Alec to wait, Magnus started to browse through his shirts. Alec may be taller than him, not by much, but Magnus had a stronger built than him so the shirt may be good on him.

Finally selecting one of his older shirts, Magnus walked out and held it out to Alec. Murmuring a thank you, Alec quickly dressed himself with it. The shirt was comfortable and soft, thankfully black coloured and it fit him just right, maybe the long sleeves could be a little shorter as they were covering his hands a little. Also no one had to know that it smelt like Magnus. Like air before rain, cinnamon and vanilla.

 _ **The Institute:**_

Falling face down on his bed, Alec finally breathed out. What a day. First they lost the necklace, then they met the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, who Alec found out was the same man as the one from before when they firstly met Clary, and finally they summoned a demon and gained Clary's memories. He needed a long sleep. Very long.

Turning so he was laying on his side he brought one of the sleeves up to his nose. Another thing was the shirt that Magnus lend him. Well lend likekeeping it. When Alec tried to ask when he should return it, Magnus only shook his head and told him to keep it with a wink and smirk. It is a really nice shirt, made from a high quality material. And it smelt like him. Like a strong alpha. An alpha who didn't look at him with disgust. One who even showed some interest in Alec? Could he say that?

It wasn't long before Alec fell asleep, still dressed in Magnus's shirt with one sleeve placed right next to his nose, breathing in Magnus's calming scent. He was absolutely dead to the world, so he didn't notice when Isabelle slipped in, covered him with a blanket and smiled when she saw he was still in Magnus's shirt. Gently closing the doors she whispered into the quite hallway.

"It was about time you finally stopped thinking about yourself as something broken."

 _ **Bonus scene:**_

"Take care of him for me." Magnus murmured when he passed Raphael on his way to the ceremonial room where they will summon the demon. Nodding even though he knew that Magnus won't see it, Raphael turned to Simon who was slightly slumped in his seat, his face pale. Raphael knew that the amount of blood one could give was a thin line between life and death and the best method to restore a person's blood was through food and water.

Luckily for him the omega was a cute one. So walking towards him, Raphael gently touched his shoulder, not wanting to scare him. Still, the small omega flinched and Raphael had to smile. Such a small ball of nervousness and fear. Just like he liked his omegas. But this time he wasn't interested in an one night stand. He had this feeling that Simon Lewis was something more. Well, who knows, maybe he is the one omega Raphael was looking for all these years. He had to wait and see.

"Hey, what do you say about some pizza?" smirking when the omega blinked at him clearly thinking that he was kidding.

"Or do you want something else? Some Chinese, maybe?"

"D-Do you mean like a d-date?" stuttered Simon nervously, not meeting the vampire's gaze. No one ever asked him out. Sure some asked him to ask for them by Clary but never himself. But seeing the nod that Raphael gave, Simon could feel his heart skip a beat. What if he did something wrong or embarrassing. What would Clary say?

Seeing the hesitation in Simon's face, clearly he was thinking about that girl, Raphael decided to help him a little bit.

"She left you here alone with me, even though she was shrieking how I should stay away from you before. I didn't do anything to you right? I only want one date. What do you say?" seeing that he was still unsure, Raphael tried something harder.

"I know that you read some books about our world and how vampires can feel the bond between people" nodding Simon was confused. Where was he going with that? "And I'm sorry to say that, but I could feel the bond between that girl and Jace, though still weak it was there." Raphael wasn't proud of himself but he needed the omega to understand that Clary won't love him like he wanted and that he should try to fall for someone else. Him for example.

But seeing the heart broken look on his face, Raphael couldn't help himself. He kneeled before the omega and brought his arms around his thin shoulders. Simon froze. Raphael was hugging him. Small ugly omega who no one ever wanted was being hugged by the hottest alpha he ever saw. Slowly, as if afraid that he would stop, Simon placed his small hands on Raphael's muscled chest, snuggling closer to his body. Even though Raphael was a vampire, he was warm and Simon has never felt safer than now. He never wanted this moment to end.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Here it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait and I hate to say this but I'm not as happy with this chapter as I thought. Please tell me if you have the same feeling, I will try and fix it somehow because I write this for you guys and I want you happy :).**_

 _ **Also if anyone wants to write me here's the link to my tumblr so don't be shy and message me!**_

 _ **Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I know that I updated like a couple of days ago but I had this stupid and stubborn idea which wouldn't let me think about anything else and when I wrote it another and another came and ...yeah. So this time it's a little bit more, how to say it, shredded but I hope you will like it like my others chapters. Also I decided that I will try and follow canon but, of course, I will change some things. Okay maybe more than that. By the way I want to thank everyone who comments and gives kudos and to the readers too. I love you guys!**_

"So tell me about yourself." Simon looked up from his sweet chicken. About himself? But there was nothing special about him. Still, Raphael was kind enough to invite him for dinner so he could at least tell him something.

"Well, there isn't much. I have an older sister and we live with our mother. I don't know my father. I met Clary when we were 6 years old and we have been friends since then. I presented as an omega when I was 12. I had my own rock band, I don't know what happened to it, and you could say that I have been in love with Clary for 10 years. Now I'm not so sure about that." hearing this Raphael couldn't help himself, he inwardly smirked. Good, that's good.

"Now it's my turn" seeing the shocked look, Raphael smirked for real this time. "I'm, or rather had been, the eldest from my siblings. I was bitten a long time ago and don't really like talking about it. Let's just say that I'm not proud of my beginnings. Shortly after I was "reborn" Magnus found me and helped me learn to control my new abilities and gave me shelter. After that I somehow joined the New York vampire clan which was under Camille's leadership. And you know the rest." taking a sip from his wine, spiked with blood by the way, they were in some downworlder's restaurant, he looked at Simon who was now looking at his food.

"You...had a hard life."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. I have a new life and I want to focus on it." Raphael said and gently tucked one of Simon's hands into his own. Simon could feel himself blush and he was sure that he looked like a tomato. Shyly, Simon looked back at his food. It was really good and the staff here was kind and even though he wasn't a downworlder they were nice to him.

Also, Raphael was a true gentleman and Simon has never felt better in another's company. He looked at him with gentleness and always told him what he thought. Also he really looked at him, talked to him. He paid attention to him and it was...it was nice. When they went somewhere with Clary she was always talking about herself or doing something on her phone. She never paid this kind of attention to him.

Blinking back to reality, Simon looked up from his eaten food and locked his gaze with Raphael's who was looking at him. When Raphael saw he was looking at him he smiled and Simon once more felt his cheeks burn. Why was he so perfect? At this Simon's throat closed. Yes, Raphael was perfect and he wasn't. How could he forget about it? He can't think about Raphael as he was now. He couldn't afford it, Raphael could get offended and Simon didn't want that. So taking his hand, Raphael was still holding it, back, he looked away from his questioning gaze.

Raphael frowned, what happened? It all looked so good. Inwardly shaking his head, Raphael stood up, the night hasn't ended yet. It all can end differently. Seeing that Simon was looking at him, Raphael smiled charmingly an said,"Shall we go?"

 _ **New York, Brooklyn:**_

Quietly walking next to Raphael, Simon nervously looked around them. The streets were almost void of any people. Probably because it was close to midnight. Another thing was that Raphael didn't say anything since they left the restaurant and Simon couldn't help but think that he messed up somehow. Simon almost wanted to sight in disappointment when he saw his flat. All good things must come to an end.

When Raphael stopped before the entrance Simon turned to him, opening his mouth ready to thank him for the date when he was grabbed and pulled into a side alley they had next to their building.

"Ah!" yeah, he definitely felt it when his back met the wall. Blinking the stars from his eyes, his gaze locked with Raphael's dark one and suddenly Simon didn't know what to say. There was something dark in Raphael's eyes and Simon was getting a bad feeling. But Rpahael would never hurt him,...right? Gathering his courage, Simon placed his hands on Raphael's chest.

"R-Raphael? What's wrong?" but instead of an answer, Simon's lips were covered by another pair. His eyes widened, Simon didn't know what he should do. Struggle? But Raphael was so kind to him and he can't say that he didn't fall for him. His hands trembled, Simon finally decided and clenched them around Raphael's shirt. Closing his eyes, Simon leaned more into the kiss and sighed.

It was his first kiss but he was,...glad, that it was with Raphael. Gently breaking away, Simon took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at Raphael. He was smiling at him, his hands now wrapped around his waist. Before Simon could open his mouth, Raphael interrupted him.

"I want to officially start courting you." and Simon could swear that his heart exploded. Raphael's eyes softened when he saw just how panicked and flustered the small omega became. He was just so cute. Bending slightly so he wasat the same height as him, Raphael gently touched Simon's soft cheek.

"Can I?" whispering, Raphael waited for an answer. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was kind of afraid that Simon will say no. But his eyes widened and a smile broke on his face when Simon shyly nodded, his face red and he wouldn't meet Raphael's eyes. But that was enough for him to know that he wouldn't let Simon regret agreeing. So pressing another quick kiss to those soft lips Raphael couldn't help but feel like the luckiest being on the world.

 _ **The Institute:**_

"He said my name Jace. He said 'Your mother for the cup'" Clary said to Jace clearly upset. Alec heard them from the hallway and decided to ask.

"Who said that?" they both turned to look at him when he entered and thought that he saw how Clarys faceshowed annoyance for a moment. They looked at each other and said one name that sent goosebumps down Alec's back.

"Valentine." his eyes widened and he walked closer to them while Clary started again with her mother.

"He is with my mother. He talked to me through this amulet. I know what I saw. My mother is alive." Alec frowned. "Wait, he spoke to you through an amulet? Inside the Institute?" seeing her glare didn't do anything to him. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! You have to get rid off that amulet. He could hear us through that!" Alec made a move to take it but Clary stepped back, curling a hand around it and clenching it close to her chest.

"You won't touch that amulet!" Alec wanted to laugh at her attempt of controlling him. He won't let an alpha control him what made her think that she would be able to. At his unimpressed look, Clary glared harder and turned to Jace, clearly looking for help. But instead, she was met with Jace's glare, finally having enough of her treatment towards Alec.

"Clary I like you, I really do. But if you won't change your behavior towards Alec, I think we are done." and with this, Jace walked around her, took Alec's elbow and closed her doors. Alec was silent while they were walking only once they were in Jace's bedroom, him sitting on Jace's bed and Jace standing before him, did Alec open his mouth. Only he was interrupted by Jace.

"Look, Alec. I'm really sorry that I didn't say something sooner but I thought that she wasjust nervous and confused because of her memories. I should have said something before. And that time when she slapped you I thought that I will really hurt her, you know? It's true that I like her, she really is a nice person once you get to know her, but you are my brother and I love you. I'm really, really sorry Alec." Alec couldn't believe his ears, did Jace just apologize?

"J-Jace it's okay. I mean, the slap? I probably deserved that. It wasn't my place to say what I said. And you already said that you like her. You shouldn't stop talking to her because of me. I see how you look at her, maybe she is your mate who knows. Don't let me stop you from your future. That I don't have any chance of a family doesn't mean that you shouldn't have one too." and with this Alec stood up, quickly hugged Jace and left his room before he could say something else.

Once Alec left, Jace turned to look at his door and sighed. "When will you stop doing this to yourself Alec?"

 _ **The Hallway, The Institute:**_

Clary was staring into nothing, sulking and cursing Alec to hell and back. _"Who does he think he is? The god?! Oh, how I hate this. An omega ordering me around. I won't even let Simon boss me around,_ __ _why should I let him do it then_ _?"_ her, ehem, dark thoughts were interrupted by Isabelle.

"There you are. What are you doing here?" sitting next to her, Isabelle tried to push the anger away. She, of course, already knew that Clary tried to order her brother around and didn't like it one bit. But she decided to give Clary one more chance. Who knows, maybe she will tell her how she regrets what she said. Isabelle's hopes were unfortunately crashed when Clary opened her mouth.

"I saw my mother Izzy. She is alive and maybe I could try and find her with the amulet but then your brother" the word _brother_ was spat out and Isabelle had to fight the urge to slap the girl but she bit her cheek and listened further" and took it away. Who does he thinks he is. I haven't been here for long but I want to...want to show him his place." and here Isabelle couldn't handle it anymore.

Standing up, Isabelle just...slapped her. And again for good riddance. Yeah.

"Now listen. I like you or better said I like having another girl in the team, but I won't stand by and let you talk about my brother like that. Yes it may be true that Alec is an omega but that doesn't mean that you, a beta, can think that you are better than him. And if I, and you can bet that I will, find out that you say something to him I won't be this kind." having said everything she wanted, Isabelle turned on her heel and marched away, leaving a shocked Clary with two bright red hand prints on her cheeks.

 _ **Izzy's bedroom:**_

Huffing, Isabelle closed her doors and fell on her bed. She didn't like it when she lost her cool but she couldn't handle it anymore. _"'Who does he think he is' she said. Pff, who does SHE think she is? She walks around and thinks that we will all follow her every word? I would like to see what her mother would say about her behavior towards an omega."_ she thought **,** glaring at nothing in particular. She was ready to start another inner monologue when her door opened and closed. Lifting her head, Isabelle saw Alec standing before her bed. Smiling, she sat up and looked at him. But then she frowned, he looked kinda sad? Patting the place next to her, she leaned against him when he sat.

"What is it Alec? I see there is something bothering you." sighing, Alec decided to just let it all out.

"Izzy, do you think I'm not worth my position as the temporary head of the Institute? I mean, I wasn't...I had better days. And these things with Clary, do you think I should return her necklace? I mean it's hers and her mother left it to her and..." before he could continue, Isabelle's gently turned him around and hugged him. Alec felt kind of awkward because, you know, his face was smashed against Izzy's bust but on the other hand, it felt good to be hugged by someone. Even better when that someone was an alpha.

When they broke apart, Izzy took a hold of Alec's face and looked him right into the eyes. "Now listen to me Alec. Please do me favor and forget about Clary. I spoke to her earlier and gave her a piece of my mind" seeing his terrified face she chuckled" and I will do the same to you."

"You have to start looking at yourself as something more than an useless omega whom no one wants, because that isn't the truth. Do you understand? You are the most beautiful omega I know, and I'm not saying it just because you are my brother, and the bravest and kindest, too. Any alpha who will have you as his mate will be the happiest on the world. So don't you dare think about yourself as something less valuable because if you will, I will punch you."

Alec didn't know what to say. Was it all true? Before he could protest, another voice interrupted him.

"Isabelle is right Alec. I don't want you to think about yourself in that way. I want some grandchildren you know?" looking up, the siblings smiled when they saw their mother, Maryse, standing in the doorway smiling at them. Jumping up, Alec hurried to his mother and hugged her. Yeah, he liked hugs.

 _ **The training hall, The Institute:**_

Alec couldn't stop smiling even though he was standing next to Clary. His mother was here, it had been a long time since he last saw her. The same couldn't be said about his father though.

"I'm glad to be here with my children." smiling, Maryse looked from one to another. They have all grown up since she last saw them if that was even possible. Too bad she didn't come here for a family time.

"But I have some bad news. We lost all contacts to the Seelie court. The Idris thinks, that it could be because we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." no one said anything until Isabelle broke the silence.

"I have Seelie friends. I can try and talk to them?" Maryse looked a bit troubled and Alec decided to help her,"Maybe I can go with her?" bur Maryse had others plans. "No I would rather if Jace went with her. I want you to relax a bit and maybe to try and teach our newest shadowhunter something." winking at Alec, Maryse couldn't hide the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

But it seems that Clary still didn't learn her lesson. "Excuse me? I'm a good shadowhunter!" but seeing the unimpressed stares she got, she huffed.

"Yes, well. You caused enough problems already don't you think?" Maryse said and looked her into the eyes. "Yeah, maybe because I wasn't a shadowhunter until a few weeks ago?(A/N:I know it's less but I want it to be like this)" but Maryse only looked at her with pity in her eyes and answered "And what an exciting few weeks it have been." before turning and walking away. Clary only stood there, her mouth open and looking like an idiot, before turning to the others.

"Can you believe her?" Alec had to bite his tongue otherwise he would blurt something out he would regret. Maybe.

 _ **A little bit later, the Institute:**_

Alec sighted when Clary, once again, fell to the floor. How long has it been? It wasn't even fun anymore. Okay fine, maybe a little bit. But who could blame him? He stood up and reached for her hand before pulling her back up. Throwing her her pole(A/N:Don't know what it's called) and getting back into position, he waited for her move. But instead she leaned against it and started breathing.

"Can wetake a break? Or better, aren't we done for today?" looking at him through her lashes, Alec supposed it should have looked seductively. Alec thought it looked stupid.

Murmuring, "If you want." Alec put the pole on it's place and started walking to his room. He wanted to shower and then sleep. Yeah, that sounded perfect for now. Once inside, Alec locked his door, he didn't trust some people in the institute.(Many have a big problem with him because of his status). Pulling his shirt off, Alec sat on his bed. Ruffling his hair, Alec couldn't help but sight. Today was kind of drastic. He still couldn't stop thinking about what Clary said. But then Izzy and his mother told him that he wasn't useless. That he was a good omega. This thoughts warmed his insides. It sounded really good.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. Looking around for his phone he finally found it under his pillow. Blinking at the unknown number, Alec pressed the green button.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Alexander, darling. It's Magnus, you know, with the demon." flushing, Alec almost dropped his phone.

"Y-Yeah, H-hello. What's up Magnus?"

"I just wanted to know how you are doing. You know because you lost so much blood and didn't really get to rest. You looked kind of pale." this time Alec dropped the phone. It took him about a second toget his bearings together before scrambling for the phone. On the other line Magnus looked at the phone weirdly.

"S-Sorry. I'm fine but thank you for asking." blushing, Alec played with his toes, burying them in his carpet.

"Don't worry about that. I also wanted to tell you that if you will need some help, you can call me. I will always answer. For free of course, I don't want to charge such a pretty little omega, do I?" and Alec felt like melting. Magnus just called him pretty? His heart was beating insanely fast and he was starting to be afraid of fainting. That wouldn't be cool.

"I-Thank you Magnus. I really appreciate it."

Smiling, Magnus almost wanted to coo at the cute omega. He was just so innocent and pure. And Magnus wanted to protect and cherish him until the end of his days.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it :D**_

 _ **Let me know:)**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO, HELLO! I'm back, missed me guys? I sure did.**_

 _ **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will also like this one. I decided to do a little, lets call it, competition. The first three people, who will answer correctly will get an imaginary cookie, of their own taste, and one wish. Some idea that they would like to see in my fanfiction. I promise that I will use it, if I like it of course(It's my story after all). So the question is ... WHAT DID ALEC ACCIDENTALLY SAY TO MAGNUS? (a little help, it's at the end of this chapter ;) )**_

 _ **Well, I hope to see lots of tips :D Let the best win!**_

Simon was nervous. Like more nervous than when Raphael asked him on their first date. Here he was, sitting on his bed and facing the two most important women in his life. His sister, Rebecca, and his mom, Elaine. They just found out that Raphael asked to court him and that he said yes. Before speaking to them. Oops. Oh, andit gets even better, Raphael was just calling him and when they found out, they insisted that he came for dinner. Double oops.

"Simon, I'm not mad that you accepted, I just don't like that I haven't met him yet." smiling when Simon looked at her with wide eyes, Elaine gently hugged him. "You will always be my little boy. It doesn't matter if you are gay or bi. You are you and always will be." pressing a kiss onto his forehead, Elaine walked away, muttering something about chicken and rice. Maybe he should tell her that Raphael doesn't eat.

Looking at his sister, Simon gulped. She was still standing there, glaring at him. "I don't understand how you managed to snatch yourself a mate when I didn't. I'm the older one, I should mate first." huffing, she glared at him one more time before walking away and Simon finally breathed out. Hopefully, Raphael will still want him after tonight.

 _ **The evening, Simon's flats:**_

Okay fine, so Simon was pacing before their door, waiting for Raphael to ring the bell. He was wearing some black slack and a dark blue button down, trying to impress Raphael a little bit. What? He can, can't he? Raphael is...will be his mate. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when the bell finally rang. Taking a deep breath, Simon slowly opened the door and was met with a bouquet of blood red roses. Smiling, he gently took them from Raphael and brought them to his nose. They smelt sweet and when Raphael pressed a short kiss to his cheek, the smell got even stronger.

"Hello"- "Hi" and they just stood there and stared into each others eyes. And they would have continued if not for someone's cough. Stepping back slightly, Raphael looked up and saw a woman who could only be Simon's sister. Smiling charmingly, he inwardly smirked when she blushed.

"Hello, you must be Rebecca. I'm Raphael, I hope we will get along."

 _ **After dinner, Simon's room:**_

"I'm sorry Raphael." seeing his dumbfounded expression, Simon continued "That you had to come and eat food. You won't be ill or something, right?" smirking, Raphael sat a little closer and curled his arm around Simon's shoulders and laughed, "Why, are you worried about me?"

But seeing the hurt look on Simon's face, he smiled gently. "No, don't worry about me. I already found a way to eat normal food and not be sick after." pressing a kiss to his temple, Raphael stood up. Simon looked at him, not understanding why he was going away. He was about to open his mouth and ask when his door opened and his sister stormed inside.

When she saw that they weren't doing, ehem, anything naughty, she looked almost, ...disappointed? Simon mentally face palmed. Of course his sister would want to catch them in an inappropriate position. Irritated, Simon snapped,"Is there something you need?" Rebecca seemed caught off guard. Raphael too, but he broke out of it."Don't mind him. He just ate too much of your mom's curry." and askedif she wanted something.

"No, I..mom wanted me to tell you that she was retiring for the nigh and that you are always welcome here." smiling, she, too, bid them good night and closed the door. Simon felt really ashamed, snapping at his sister like that. And in front of Raphael too. He was ready to apologize when he was brought into an embrace. "W-wha-! Raphael?"

"You poor thing. You were really worried about me. Don't worry, if I couldn't handle the food I wouldn't have come. Now, stop worrying." pressing another quick kiss, this time to Simon's forehead, he sat on the bed and patted the place next to him. Simon sat next to him and cuddled into Raphael's side.

 _ **The Institute, Next day:**_

Clary was still pouting but didn't say anything when she was called for their morning meeting. And when Alec asked her if she remembers something new she just shook her head and looked away. Alec was a little surprised, he was prepared for another day full of glares and shouts. After his late night call with Magnus, Alec took his shower, put on a comfortable sweater and cuddled into his soft bed. And when morning came, he was more than ready.

Returning to his office, Alec decided to take a look at some of the paperwork he still had. He was so concentrated on his work that he jumped when his door was thrown open and Jace came storming in, Izzy running after him. Seeing his murderous look, Alec was instantly on his guard.

"Clary was kidnapped." and all Alec could do was stand there with his mouth open. God help them.

 _ **Magnus's flat:**_

Throwing a door to his living room open, Magnus hurried to one of his couches and covered it with a cloth. Clary and Simon were dragging Luke after them, the man groaning in pain and sweating like crazy.

"Quickly, lay him here. We don't have much time." Clary looked at him, worried about the only father figure in her life. "Why, what's happening?"

"Random werewolf transformation. It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite." Clary nodded absently, her gaze fixed on Luke's face.

 _ **Flashback, The Institute:**_

 _ **"What are we going to do? If something happens to her ..." Izzy couldn't finish her sentence, instead covering her mouth. Alec was pacing, thinking hard about everything at once. Jace just sat in an armchair and was looking at nothing, he didn't say anything since he told Alec that Clary was kidnapped.**_

 _ **"Wait, tell me one more time what happened." said Alec and looked at Izzy as Jace, clearly, wasn't in a state to talk. Nodding, Izzy sat next to Jace.**_

 _ **"Well, we were training, I was trying to teach her something, when she remembered some box her mother hid from her. She thought that it could help her remember something. She told me that it was in her flat, hidden so no one could take it. So we went to Jace and all three of us went there. On our way, Clary's phone rang, Simon was calling her.**_

 _ **When he heard where we were, he wanted to go with us. He said that he had to tell her something important. Anyway, he met us near Clary's flat and he along with Clary went inside. It looked good but then Jace saw something and went to investigate it. It was like a blur but something was definitely there. And when I turned I saw some men dragging Clary and Simon with them to an unmarked car and driving away."**_

 _ **Alec nodded, so definitely kidnapped. But what to do. Before they could think about something Jace's phone rang. He looked at it and jumped from his seat.**_

 _ **"Simon!Where are you?! ...What?! Werewolves?...Wait, wait, Take a deep breath and look outside the window. What can you see. ...What do mean you see NOTHING!" having enough, Alec took the phone from him and heard the laboured breaths of an omega in panic.**_

 _ **"Hey, hey Simon. It's me Alec. Yeah I know it's scary but I need you to calm down and look around yourself. Do you see anything that could help us find you?...That's great! Okay, we are on our way. Try to win us some time." shutting the phone and returning it to Jace, Alec took a deep breath.**_

 _ **"Okay so Simon found some menus and they are in some Chinese restaurant near the sea. You should go and help them." Jace nodded and immediately ran to get ready but Izzy paused. "You aren't going with us?" shaking his head Alec motioned to the paperwork. "No, I need to get this done. I believe you can do it without me. But if you need me, just call me."**_

 _ **End of flashback, Magnus's lair:**_

Luke was still breathing hard and sweating like crazy and Clary was worried. What if he died? What would she do? Why wasn't Magnus doing anything? He was just standing there and mixing something. Frowning, she lost it when she saw him pulling his phone out.

"Magnus Bane! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Why aren't you helping him!" marching towards him, Clary spun him around so he was facing her and glared up at him. "You have to help him! And if you don't, gods help me!" she stood there, panting and glaring. Simon also stood there, his mouth open. _"Now she did it."_ Simon was ready to open his mouth and save his friend but was interrupted by the door opening. Clary and Simon both looked and blinked when they saw Alec.

He was looking a little confused with his phone in his hand.

"Mag-Ah!" Alec flinched when the door he was still standing next to flew shut on its own, almost shuttingon his hand. Alec's eyes widened and he looked at Magnus. Was he angry? It seemed as if the air around Magnus was swirling faster and faster. Clary also noticed and when she locked her eyes with his, she had to step back.

Magnus's eyes changed, the warm dark brown now a yellow-orange and cat like. She could feel her hands trembling, she was afraid. There, before here, now stood an angry alpha.

"I've had enough. Now listen here. I didn't show you anything but kindness even when your behaviour waseverything but grateful. I even summoned a dangerous demon for you and you didn't even bother to say a proper thank you. Your overall behaviour, even to omegas, is in one word disgusting and I'm sure that if Jocelyn was here she would be ashamed of you. And now, when I'm saving your friend you dare to be rude to me." Clary was now definitely trembling, her whole body shaking. She was slowly backing away from Magnus, her knees eventually thumping into Luke's leg.

"If I hear one more time that you were rude to someone just because they are an omega and you think you are better, or even because they don't do what you want, I will find you and you will be sorry.Capice!?" seeing her nod, Magnus huffed, satisfied and turned to Alec, who was still standing next to the door, his mouth slightly open.

"Darling, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." smiling at him, Magnus gently took his hand and led the still shocked omega to a seat. Chuckling, Magnus's eyes sparkled at just how cute the little omega was.

"N-no, it's okay. You said that it was urgent?" blinking from his shock, Alec looked at Magnus, thanking him for the glass of juice he handed him.

"Oh yes, of course. I wanted to ask, if it wouldn't be a big problem, if you could share a bit of your energy with me?" blinking, Alec looked at the still smiling Magnus and to Simon and Clary if he was joking. "A-ah, I-I...um...o-okay, I think...?" smile widening, Magnus clapped his hands once and turned back to Luke.

"Great, so let's get started."

 _ **A little bit later:**_

"Thank you Magnus." smiling, Magnus gently placed another pillow behind Luke's back."You are most welcome." he heard him sigh and look at Clary "Well, I will leave you two alone now." and backed away from his own bedroom. Closing the doors after himself, his gaze fell on Alec. The poor little thing was still breathing slightly heavier but otherwise, he was fine.

Sitting next to him, he didn't pay any attention to the other two in the room, Jace having shown up sometimeduring the healing. The moment he sat down, a tiny little grey ball of fluff jumped into his lap. Alec flinched slightly at the sudden movement, but when he saw that it was just a tiny kitten he sat down and Magnus could swear that his cheeks took on a pinkish glow and his eyes softened.

"Is he yours?" Alec asked quietly, as if scared that the cat would run away. Magnus was surprised that Chairman Meow was still there as the cat was spooked easily. Nodding, Magnus took the risk, cupping the tiny cat in his hands, he slowly put it on Alec's own lap, his hands hovering besides his sides uncertainly. Much to Magnus's happiness Chairman started rubbing his head against Alec's stomach and started to purr. Was it possible for Magnus to be jealous of his cat? Yes, yes it was.

Alec seemed to love the cat by the way he was petting it and Chairman too, by the way he was pressing more into Alexander's stomach. And when he started purring,Alec's eyes widened. "Look, he is purring." smiling and looking at Alec, Magnus answered "Yeah, he is amazing." Looking up and blushing when he caught Magnus looking at him, Alec shyly looked at the cat, which was rubbing it's head against him.

"What's his name?" sitting a little closer, Magnus reached out and petted Chairman's head, accidentally (A/N:Yeah, right) touching Alec's hand. "Chairman Meow." not even blinking at the strange name, Alec gently brought the cat up and nuzzled it, not knowing what it did to Magnus, whose eyes darkened. Magnus was so fixed on staring at Alec that he almost jumped when Clary called from his bedroom.

Sighting but standing up, he was curious what she wanted now. He was still angry at her because of earlier. Before entering his bedroom, he turned to look at Alec one more time and nearly cursed. Alec was pressing kisses all over Chairman and talking to him in a baby voice? Yeah, definitely jealous of his own cat. Shit. He had it bad.

 _ **Sometime later, Magnus's lair:**_

"Would you like something to drink?" nodding, Alec watched as Chairman stretched and yawned. He was just so cute. "Cute isn't he?" looking at Magnus he slightly smiled. It was as if he read his thoughts. "Yeah, I've always loved cats. When I was younger, and we were still living in Idris, I had a cat but I don't know happened to it." sadly looking at the, now, happily sleeping cat, Alec cooed. So, so cute.

Then his gaze fell on the bloody spot that Luke left on Magnus's sofa. Following his stare Magnus clicked his tongueand snapped his fingers. The spot disappeared and the sofa changed it's colour to red. Alec's eyes widened. He still found magic interesting. Taking a quick sip of his drink, Alec was pleased to find that it was non-alcoholic, and looked at Magnus. Blushing when he found him watching him, Alec looked away.

Chuckling, Magnus couldn't help himself. The omega was just so cute, so innocent and pure. Without realizing it, Magnus licked his lips. Well it was about time he sank his claws into his omega.

"Say Alexander, would you like to have a drink sometimes?" seeing the blank stare he got, Magnus chuckled. "Not as a date, because I know you wouldn't say yes if it would have been one. Just to get to know each other. You know ...and maybe later you will let me court you?" smirking when the omega blushed at his clear intend, Magnus waited. If the omega will say yes, he will know that Magnus had the intention to court him. If no, then ... then Magnus will try next time. He won't let this one run away from him.

Alec didn't know what to do. Should he says yes? But Magnus told him that he wants to court him. But he also said that he wanted it later not now. Maybe Jace and Izzy and his mom were right. Maybe he wasn't a bad omega. Maybe he should try to get to know this alpha. Magnus was really attractive and strong and his personality was great too, so Alec couldn't say that he wasn't interested in him but still... What should he do?

Finally getting his thoughts sorted, Alec answered. "W-well, ...I-...O-okay." his face brightened, Magnus smiled. "Great, so what do you say about this Friday? About six o'clock. That works for you?" nodding, Alec looked at his phone and his eyes widened. It was really late, he should go. Standing up, he looked at Chairman one more time and turned to Magnus.

"It's late, I should go. Izzy will be worried about me." also looking at the clock Magnus nodded and stood up. Clary told him earlier that she will stay here, if he wasn't against it, that she wanted to stay with Luke. Walking Alec to the door, he stopped him before he could open it. Turning him around so his back was against the door he was met with a confused gaze.

Smirking, Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear. "Say, do you have an alpha, someone who awaits you at home, that I should be worried about?" Blushing and shaking his head, Alec looked at his boots.

"N-No, I have never had anyone waiting for me. Nor anyone who would take care of me. Be nice to me in that way. Be affectionate with me." whispering, Alec couldn't meet Magnus's eyes. He was sure that the more experienced man will laugh at him. So he was surprised when he felt Magnus press a kiss to his forehead.

Blinking, not understanding, Alec's face was burning. Magnus smiled at him, "Well,there has to be a first for everything, no?"

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So? Did you notice the hint I gave? Let me know, I'm looking forward to**_ _ **your suggestions.**_

 _ **Also I really love all the comments you left me. Thank you ;)**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi again,**_

 _ **I'm still very, very happy that you like my story. I don't even know how to thank you for all your support. About the little contest I want to congratulate the winners : MindyMN, Turty and Nien. And to your wishes, write them to me in your comments or to my Inbox, whenever you like and I will definitely try and use them in the future. Hope you will be happy :) Also to anyone who want to know what the correct answer was here it is : I decided that I will accept more answers as I suggested more than one thing. 1. Alec has never ben courted. 2. Alec was never kissed. never had, ehem, sex. had never been in a relationship. And everything similarly. So thanks to everyone who havejoined my little contest.**_

 _ **PS : I'm including the winners' comments :) and I'm sorry to StarsetDemon – I didn't know if you are guessing or only telling what you liked. If you guessed, you can also write me what would you like as your answer was right. If not then thank you very much for a beautiful comment :)**_

 _ **MindyMN :**_

" _ **And by the way my guess is that Alec admitted he'd never made love with anyone before and confessed to his virgin-status. If this is right, then I'm even more proud of him for sharing something so intimate. He is definitely moving forward.  
Till next see you :) "**_

 _ **Turty :**_

" _ **I THINK HE ADMITTED TO MAGNUS BEING HIS FIRST DATE (AND MAGNUS WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO COURT HIM AND HOPEFULLY, EVENTUALLY THEY WILL HAVE A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP-HAHAHAHA) "**_

 _ **Nien :**_

 _ **Love this story!  
I really don't like Clary... -_-  
I think the hint was that this is his first time someone shows interest in him...? **_

"Kyaaaaaaa!" covering his ears, Alec regretted telling Izzy that he was meeting with Magnus. Thank god he didn't tell her that he wanted to court him in the future. The thing was that he still didn't know what to think about that. Magnus was perfect. Strong, handsome, all an omega could want. But he wasn't like the perfect omega. He wasn't small and delicate, nor was he the type to listen to everything someone ordered him to.

It took him a long time to be able to stand up to someone who degreed him. And it's all thanks to Izzy and Jace. Izzy seeing that Alec wasn't listening to her whirlwind of questions, snapped her fingers in front of his face. Blinking, Alec looked at Izzy and she had to suppress the coo. Could her brother be even cuter? She just couldn't understand why Alec still thinks that he wasn't a good omega. If he wasn't her brother she would go after him. So instead she had to concentrate on getting Alec to be with Magnus. She just knew that they will be so cute together. And she was sure that Magnus wanted to court her brother, he was only going slowly so Alec wouldn't get afraid.

This was another thing she like about Magnus. The only problem was Alec. She was afraid that if Magnus asked Alec would say no, because he wouldn't want Magnus to be stuck with such an "useless" omega as Alec thought he was. Maybe she should lock Alec in his room along with Jace? That conversation was long overdue. Decision made, Izzy smirked at her brother. Alec on the other hand felt shivers jolt his whole frame. Izzy had another bad idea, what a joy.

 _ **A couple of hours later, The NYPD:**_

"Okay, I'm guessing you're the distraction?" Alec really didn't want to be there. He was nervous enough about his date with Magnus, he really didn't need Clary to burst into his office with Jace next to her and babbling about knowing where the cup was. Another good thing was that it was Luke, the werewolf from last time, who had it, but why would something end good for him? Luke couldn't get it because he was arrested. So now here he was along with Izzy being the distraction.

"Nope. I've decided to grow up, don't you remember?" Izzy said smugly and smirked at him."Besides, I don't think I'm her type" looking up, Alec cursed. Of course it would be a woman."Oh, crap."

Izzy looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Alec. Take it like training?" seeing his dull stare she elaborated, "For your date with Magnus?" chuckling at his pouty face, Izzy started unbuttoning his shirt. Slapping her hands away, Alec buttoned it back."What are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your shirt. What does it looks like I'm doing? Sighting, Alec let her do what she wanted."Izzy, this really isn't my department." she smiled at him once again, "Come on. I know you will do just fine. Now go in there and be the distraction." knowing that he lost Alec gathered all his courage and forced a smile onto his face. Walking to where the lady sat, Alec leaned against the table.

"Hey" Alec knew that the lady, when she looked up from whatever she was doing, was annoyed and had to force himself to stay where he was. He really didn't want to be here. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, ..um..."and he knew he was stuttering "You come here often?"

 _"really Lightwood? You come here often."_ mentally face-palming, Alec wanted this to end. The lady looked at him like he was crazy and Alec started sweating. He had to do something and fast. Looking around her table, his gaze fell on the papers and the open bottle of water.

"Yeah, yeah, um...Sorry. I'm looking for some information. Oh, look...oh,wow." 'accidentally' overturning the bottle of water, Alec started 'helping' her clean up. Quickly, pushing the security card to Izzy, who caught it and walked away. Grabbing some brochures Alec moved away from view and activated the glamour rune. Following after Izzy, he didn't look at her. He really didn't need to see her smirk "Not a word."

 _ **In front of the NYPD:**_

Alec saw when Jace and Clary existed the building and motioned for Izzy to follow him. Stopping in front of them, he saw that something wasn't right. "Did you get it?" - "Theoretically." Alec repeated, looking at Clary like she was stupid. "Yeah, I found the card, I just need to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's...It's not exact science."

"Can't you pull it out?"now she looked at him weirdly. "I can, theoretically. It's not that easy Alec." snapping, Clary glared at him. Jace decided to jump in before something happened. Or before Izzy burst again."Look, you two can discuss theories as much as you want when we are back at the Institute. But right now, considering that we just stole from the cops, I suggest we go home."

"Guys?" they all looked at Izzy, or better said at her necklace which was glowing. Remembering that it reacts when a demon is near, Alec was immediately on guard. "The mundanes are our last problem." Alec nodded "At least we know the necklace is working." Jace laughed and Alec motioned for them to follow. It would be like old times "Guys, slow down." cursing, Alec remembered that there was one little thingdifferent in comparison to their usual group. Such a joy.

"Shit there are too many of them." breaking from his thoughts, Alec looked around them. They were surrounded. "This way!" hurrying after Clary, constantly watching their surroundings. Hearing Clary's question about unlocking rune and Jace answer, he had to smile. Always the optimist that Jace. Quickly entering the building Clary found, Alec stopped just shy away from being seen from the entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" unglamouring his quiver with arrows and his bow, Alec looked at Jace. "Holding them off. Take Clary back to the Institute." Jace looked really worried and Alec was sure that if his wings were out, they would be ruffled in anger. "No, If you're staying, I'm staying. We fight together." sighting, Alec suppressed a smile. "Don't be stupid. If the demons get the cup we are dead anyway."

"Alec! Shut up. Don't talk about you dying." Izzy marched towards him and angrily pointed her finger at him. "Sorry, bad choice of words. But you really need to go." nodding, Izzy grabbed Jace's shoulder and dragged him after Clary. Looking after them,Alec turned once he couldn't see them anymore and drew his bow. _"This will be fun."_

He let the first arrow fly before the demon even saw him. And then another and another. He was so focused on the front that he forgot the back. Only when he felt a stab of pain at his back, did he remembered. Turning, he was met with a smirking policeman with bright blue eyes. Groaning in pain, Alec stabbed him with his hidden dagger and when the demon disappeared, Alec fell to the ground.

Reaching behind himself with a trembling hand, he almost whimpered when he touched the wound. The pain wasn't his only problem, the wound was on his left shoulder blade and therefore on the place from where his wing came out. He could only hope that if he survives this he would still be able to use his wing. He may not like them but he wasn't too keen on not being able to use them at all.

He was starting to feel a little light-headed and he was pretty sure that he lost a big amount of blood. Another problem were the demons running at him and that he lost all feeling in his arm. One of the demons stopped in front of him, it had the mask of some teenager girl, and smirked at him, it's blue eyes blazing. Alec tried to reach for his dagger which was laying next to him but the demon kicked it away.

Blinking the sweat away from his eyes, Alec's vision blurred but he could see the demon ready to launch itself at him and get ready for the pain. But when nothing came he opened his eyes, when did he close them? And they widened. Magnus Bane stood in front of him, glaring at the demon which was now on the ground, covering. Clearly it could feel the demon blood in Magnus and knew that he was it's superior.

"You filthy little creature, How dare you-!" Magnus's eyes were bright yellow, his warlock sign, shining bright in the dark room along with his magic. The air was heavy with it and Alec couldn't help but shiver when he felt all the power. Just how powerful Magnus really was.

"Magnus, stop it!" not having the strength to turn to look at the newcomer, Alec still knew that it was Luke. He heard him talking with Magnus about something and then there was a sound as if something exploded but Alec couldn't be sure as his vision blacked out.

Alec flinched when he felt something on his shoulders, only calming down when he recognized Magnus's muttering. "Now, don't you worry darling, I will have you healed up in a second." and true to his words, Alec was already starting to feel better. His vision returned, and he blushed when he saw that Magnus was kneeling right before him, and finally feeling returned to his arms.

"I got most of the poison but I can't be totally sure. It would be better if I took a closer look at it later. Also, I'm sorry to ask you darling, but I need to see your wings. I have to find out if they got damaged." nodding, Alec leaned against the wall and tried to stand up. He had to go and see if the others were allright.

But when he tried to walk his knees buckled and he would have fallen if not for the strong arm which was wrapped around his waist.

"Are you allright, Alexander?" blinking and looking up, Alec tried no to grimace. "I...yeah, I'm fine." Magnus clearly didn't believe him as he left his arm around Alec's waist even when they walked after Luke.

"Clary!"-"Get back!" Clary was kind of weird when they found her, looking around herself as if she waited for something to jump her. Yeah, there may still be demons around but she didn't have to be so out of it. Or did she think that she wouldn't have to kill one?

"How do I know you are Luke?" but Luke was relaxed and had his hands out in front of him so she wouldn't attack him. "I got you spray paint for your birthday."

 _ **The Institute:**_

"These tunnels are swarming with Shax demons. If she's down there we have to find her. Okay, listen up everyone. I want this entire Institute on high alert. I don't care what anybody else says, I'll take full responsibility." Jace was ready to say more when he heard a shout from behind him. "Jace!" turning around, relief was clear on Jace's face when he saw Clary.

"Here you are. I was getting worried." hugging her, Jace placed his hands on Clary's shoulders andchecked herfor injuries. Seeing none Jace sighed in relief. "I did it. I got the cup."

Jace looked around them before saying,"I don't care about the cup. When I came out of the tunnel, I didn't see you. I was worried – something might have happened."

"There was a demon. A Shapeshifter, it looked just like you." said Clary and Jace could see that it scared her. "What happened to it?" smirking smugly Clary tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I sent it right back to hell." laughing Jacegrabbed her around waist, pulled her closer to himself, and kissed her. They might have started innocently but it was quickly turning into more and it would have if not for the irritable voice interrupting.

"Well this is nice and all, but could someone help me?!" breaking apart, Jace looked from where the voice came from and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus Bane in the Institute supporting Alec who was hardly standing. Quickly walking towards them, he left Clary there and took Alec's other hand.

"What happened?" he asked as they were hurrying to Alec's room. Jace wasn't comfortable with his brother in the infirmary. Someone could hurt him there. Opening the door, they gently placed him on his bed and Magnus turned him so was laying on his stomach. Motioning to Jace to take his shirt off, Magnus summoned some of his healing potions.

"One of the Shax demons got him. I took care of it at the place but not all of it, apparently. I was afraid that it got to his wings and I was right. Quick, come here and help me mix this." Jace nodded, not even bothering with complaining that someone was ordering him around. It was his fault that Alec got hurt.

Kneeling next to Alec's face, Magnus's gaze softened when he saw how fast his breathing was. "Darling, I need you to unglamour your wings for me. I need to take a look." standing back when he saw him nodding, Magnus stood a little back, not wanting to be in reach of Alexander's wings. They might be out of control and Magnus didn't want them to be even more damaged by hitting him.

Flinching at the scream Alec let out when his wings stretched, Magnus immediately got to work. Looking for any kind of damage but not touching them, Magnus breathed out when he found the wound. It was small but deep and thankfully wasn't in a dangerous place. Grabbing the paste that Jace was mixing, Magnus added some of his magic for faster effect and started to apply it around and on the wound.

Wincing everytime Alec whimpered from the pain, Magnus tried to be quick and to do it the least painful he could. Once done, Magnus slowly helped Alec sit up and wrapped his chest in bandages, once done, he, again, knelt before him and gently took Alec's chin in his hand so he would look at him.

"Now, darling I know it hurts but I need you to focus on me okay? We were lucky that it wasn't in a dangerous place but it was pretty deep. I cleaned it up and added something for a faster recovery. You should be okay from now on, but if there should be any problem don't hesitate to call me okay?" seeing Alexander nod, Magnus helped him lay down and then covered him with a blanket, being careful around his wings.

"You want to court him right?" looking up from his things, Magnus locked his eyes with Jace's. Jace's face was serious and Magnus could feel the alpha vibes from him and knew that this was going to be adelicate conversation. Sending his things back to his loft, Magnus stood up straighter. This was a conversation between two alphas.

"Yes, I would be honoured if Alexander would accept my offer. But I know that he has a little problem with his self-conscious and I want him to know how perfect he is. So I will wait, get to know him better, and he me, and maybe when I will ask if he willaccept. And if not, I will try it again and again, because Alexander is worth it. He is worth the wait and everything.

I'm old and I've met many omegas and betas but no one has been like Alexander. He is everything I ever wanted and I'm ready to fight for it. But of course if he won't be interested I won't be pushing him into something he doesn't want to, because, like I said, I want him to be happy." finishing his rant, Magnus knew that if Jace gave him his permission to court Alexander, he would only have to talk to Maryse and Isabelle.

Because if his informations were correct, and they were, Robert Lightwood, Alec's father, wasn't someone important in Alexander' life. And Jace as the only male alpha in his life was the one who Magnus must have permission from. But seeing the smile, Jace had on his face, Magnus breathed out.

"I'm glad, Magnus. It's about time for Alec to understand that he isn't some broken omega that no one wants. I know that I should have done something but I, and I'm ashamed to say this, didn't pay enough attention to him. He was always so strong and always there for me that I forgot that he too might have needed me." walking closer to Magnus, Jace placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have my permission to court Alec, when the right time comes, but only under one condition."

"Anything" Magnus said without thinking and Jace smiled once more, _"Yes, Magnus is the right one for Alec"._

"I want you to promise me that he will be happy and you will treat him with the respect he deserves."-"I promise."

 _ **Hotel DUMORT:**_

Looking around himself, Simon was nervous. The door was open so he let himself in. Raphael called him and told him to come, that he has something special for him. But now he can't find him and he has this feeling that someone was watching him. But seeing as he was in a vampire's den it wasn't so much a feeling as truth.

"Ra-Raphael? Are you here?" looking around himself, Simon was kinda in awe. There were so many antiques from around the world. He wondered if they were Raphael's or someone else's.

"Well, well, look at that. A small omega in a den full of vampires." turning around, Simon squeaked when he saw a woman sitting in one of the armchairs. He was sure that just a second ago she wasn't there. He didn't like how she looked at him. As if he was something she wanted to eat and not in the funny way. Stepping back, Simon was ready to bold.

"Ah, I'm sorry for interrupting? I'm looking for Raphael?" the woman smirked, her white teeth shining against her blood red lipstick and Simon gulped when he saw the pointed canines. Standing up, she walked closer to where he was still standing, terrified. "And what could a little omega possibly want from him?" Simon's hands trembled when she circled him and he had the solid feeling that he should run away.

"W-well, I-uh...could you stop circling me?" snapping, Simon couldn't help himself. It was true that she was a beta but she was making him really nervous and when he was nervous he snaps. He knew that he shouldn't have done that when she frowned and stepped closer to him, her face much too close to his neck for his comfort.

"Such an annoying mouth you have little omega. Should you open it in a situation like this? Hmm?" gulping, Simon really wished to have Raphael here right now. The woman, he still didn't know her name, was really dangerous and paid too much attention to Simon's neck.

Stepping back, Simon's knees bumped into one of the sofas in the room and lost his balance and fell down. He could see something flash in the woman's eyes and he could swear that she licked her lips. She placed a knee next to where he was sat and leaned down, nosing the side of his face.

"Hmm, you smell amazing little omega. You won't mind if I take a little bite, will you?" and before Simon could protest she plunged forward. Closing his eyes, Simon could only tremble and wait for the pain.

"Camille, what do you think you are doing?" a deep voice stopped the woman, Camille, in her attempt to bite Simon and she froze. She slowly stood up and turned around. Raphael was finally there, standing just a small distance from the sofa where the still shocked Simon sat.

Raphael lifted his eyebrow and waited for an answer."Well?"

"Now, Raphael darling." Simon twitched at the pet name she used when addressing HIS mate," I was just having a little fun." she smirked and twirled a strand of her hair. But Raphael was clearly unimpressed by her action and instead walked right around her and to Simon. Gently lifting the shocked omega, Raphael pressed a gentle kiss to his trembling lips.

"Camille, I would like you to meet my mate, this is Simon Lewis." Camille frowned,"This mundane is your mate? You can't be serious. Why choose someone like him when you have someone like me?"

Smirking, Raphael walked around her, again, and tucked Simon under his arm. "You just answered your own question. I wouldn't choose someone so full of themselves even if I should be alone till I die." smirking at his own joke, Raphael left the still shocked Camille and led Simon to his bedroom where they would have some privacy. Closing the door, Raphael sat Simon on his bed and picked something up before sitting next to him.

"I'm so sorry I've let you waiting for me. I hope you can forgive me?" he smiled and handed Simon the box he picked up earlier. Simon confusedly just stared at it. It was quite big and looked old. Maybe some heirloom? But Raphael wouldn't give him something so important, would he? Slowly opening it, Simon's breath caught in his throat.

There inside the box, on a pillow made of velvet sat the most beautiful bracelet Simon ever saw. It was made from silver and the whole surface was covered by many small details, spirals and such. But the most amazing thing was the ruby in the centre. Raphael gently took the bracelet and put it on Simon's left hand.

It fitted him like a glove and Simon didn't know what to say. He if course knew what this means. Raphael just gave him a collar. Despite of it's name the collar didn't have to be a collar. It can be anything from a ring to a necklace, something circled. The dominant partner will give the 'collar' to his ,or her, submissive partner when they want to confirm that they really want to court them. And also the 'collar' is something like a signal that the person was engaged therefore not to be asked to be courted.

"I hope you like it. It's an old heirloom from my family, it was my mother's. When she found that I was bitten she gave me this and told me to give it to the one I want to spent the rest of my 'life' with." chuckling at his joke Raphael looked at Simon and his eyes widened when he found him silently crying.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry." pulling Simon closer, he let him lean against his chest and gently petted Simon's head. Simon just continued to cry, holding the bracelet close to his heart.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So, how was it? Did you like it ? Let me know. :D**_

 _ **And again, let me congratulate the winners of my little contest:) I will try and use your idea in my story, hopefully you will be satisfied :)**_

 _ **Till next time :D**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, back again :)**_

 _ **This time the chapter is a little bit longer, I'm quite happy with it. SO I know that Lydia isn't bad in the serial but I didn't like her so I've decided do what I did, hopefull you won't be dissapointed ;) Also I'll think about the wishes I've got from my winners, I will really try and use them :D**_

"Our parents are making plans for the both of us." pausing in his training, Alec turned to look at Izzy. She looked sad and angry at the same time and he knew that his father must be the cause of it. But then again she said 'parents'. Grabbing his towel and wiping some of his sweat away, Alec motioned for her to follow him to one of the benches. "Parents?"

Fuming, Izzy looked at her bright red high heels. "I mean father. He wants you to marry someone from Idris or something." she then glared and turned to look at him, "Promise me, you'll say no. Promise me Alec! You can't let father manipulate you how he wants to. And you have Magnus now. You like him don't you? You can't do this to yourself Alec!"

"That's not true." at Izzy's glare, Alec hurried to elaborate,"I mean the thing with the marriage. I...Yeah, I kinda like Magnus? I mean he is kind to me and really powerful, you can't deny that, and ...I don't know. It's just that when I'm with him I feel,...um...h-happy and s-safe?" seeing how hesitant Alec was Izzy inwardly cooed. Her brother was just so cute.

"I'm sorry but it is the true. Father told me so. He needs a politician line to restore 'our' name back in Idris. Pff, just a bunch of crap. All he wants is to improve HIS name. And as you are the only omega in our family, so far, you are his only chance to do that. But Alec I promise you that I will not let that happen! Do you hear me? You will marry for love and not for our father." nodding but still afraid, Alec decided to turn the conversation towards Izzy.

"And what about you?" she sighted,"Well, he wants me to try and review our connections with the Seelies." Alec frowned,"So you are playing the diplomat? That's my job, that's what I am supposed to be doing."

"I know that! But I'm the only one with ties to the Seelies." Alec nodded, still not happy with that but he couldn't do anything about that. His father didn't like him and Alec doubted that he would listen to him. Izzy's eyes softened, "Don't worry about father Alec. Just focus on Magnus and getting to know him." blushing slightly Alec smiled at her,"Okay, I will try."

 _ **A couple of days later, the Institute:**_

"No Downworlder can come into the Institute." said Jace and turned to look at Alec who was carefully studying one of the biggest screens. "Not without an invitation from a Shadowhunter." jumped Izzy in, knowing that Alec was still nervous because of their conversation a couple of days ago. "Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter. The cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave." insisted Alec and came to stand next to Izzy.

And that's when Clary decided to join the conversation. "The Clave? No. Not after everything we went through to get it." she said and stopped next to Izzy, waiting for her to support her. Too bad for her, Izzy was still angry at her and instead supported her brother. "My brother is right. The cup is extremely important." Clary sighted, "This cup is the only chance I have at getting my mom back."

Jace placed his hand on Alec's shoulder, "I agree with Clary." Alec lifted an eyebrow and looked at him, "We can't give the cup to the Clave, not now. We need it. It's our only bargaining chip."

"Look, I know how powerful the cup is. It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drank from it." She looked at them all before continuing, "But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it." yeah, Alec wasn't impressed as he knew that everything she just said about the cup was the same things Jace told her before. But seeing the pleading look in Jace's eyes he decided to allow them leaving the cup in the Institute.

"Follow me." he said, before nodding to both Jace and Izzy to stay put and mentioning for Clary to follow him. Kneeling down in front of one of the more complicated runes on the floor and drawing it with his stele, Alec watched as a panel made of glass emerged. He held his hand out and waited until Clary gave him the card.

"Listen Alec, I realized that I couldn't have done any of this without your help. I wanna thank you." sighting, Alec stood up. "Don't misread this as friendship. Since you've arrived our whole world got turned upside down. I'm doing this for Jace." yeah, he was still angry at her. Looking at her one more time, Alec turned and without saying anything more, left. Yeah, just a little.

As he was walking by another screen, he noticed something red approaching the Institute. And fast."What the...huh?" looking closer, Alec saw it stop and then trying to break into the building. At this time the loud beeping caught the attention of Jace and Izzy. "There is something outside the perimeter." said Jace and retreated slightly so Izzy could see too.

Alec looked at him and smugly said,"I told you ..." - "Don't say it." Jace stopped him before he could say it all, annoyed. "What's happening?" Clary asked but no one paid her any attention, the siblings getting their gear. "It could be the Circle members." Jace said and pulled his jacket on.

"I told you so." – "Too soon, Alec." Jace told him, but he was smiling. Excited to get some action.

 _ **In front of the Institute:**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" one silhouette asked the other one, little bit taller and stronger build then the first one. "What other option do we have? You tried to call her, you even left her a message, and she still didn't contact you. In your place I wouldn't bother but I know you and know that you are disappointed and so this is our only option."

The second one said and turned to the first. The smaller man, as they both were men, started to say something, when they were interrupted. "Don't move. Put your hands where I can see them." both turned and the smaller one smiled when he saw just who interrupted them.

"Jace, Alec, Izzy! Hi, how are you?" the Shadowhunters blinked and Alec's eyes widened. "Simon?!"

 _ **Alec's office, The Institute:**_

"So, you two are bonded?" Jace asked astonished, looking at the two men before him. Simon laughed and looked to where Raphael was holding his hand. "Well, not yet. We are courting, you could say?" looking at Raphael who nodded, Simon happily looked back at the surprised Shadowhunters.

"Wait! What do you mean ' courting'?! When did this happen?!" they all looked at Clary who was fuming, her hands on her hips and glaring at the pair. Simon nervously touched the back of his neck, "The night we helped Magnus summon the demon? I-...Raphael invited me for dinner and we talked, got to know each other. And then he walked me home and asked if he could court me. And I said yes." Simon smiled at her, ignoring her glare and nuzzled closer to Raphael, who continued his conversation with Alec and Jace.

"But...but What about your mother?!" Clary shrieked. "Well, the truth is that Raphael has her permission? He was invited for a family dinner and she like him. Oh, and Rebecca too."

"I-...I thought that you liked me?" Simon smiled sadly." Well I liked you. But you made it clear that you don't like me that way and I kind of moved on? I mean you couldn't have thought that I would follow you around like a puppy forever."

Clary just stood there, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something but no sound came out before storming out of the room. Simon just looked, not understanding why she was mad. Raphael on the other hand knew very well what the problem was and decided that it was time for him to do the thing he came here for. Excusing himself, Raphael followed her scent to her room. Not bothering with knocking, Raphael stormed inside and found Clary angrily muttering to herself. When she saw him, she jumped and glared at him.

"You! What do you think your are doing to Simon?! Do you think it's funny to play with his emotions like this? Ha?!" Raphael just calmly stood there and stared at her, not bothering to reply. This made her even more angry and she stormed to him and pointed her finger at his face.

"You will go and apologize to him for playing with him and you will never contact him again, do you understand me?!" but hearing this, Raphael's resolve snapped. Grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back, Raphael ignored the pained sound and instead leaned down so he was whispering in her ear.

"Now listen to me. I'm not playing with Simon, I really and sincerely love him and I won't let you lie to him. If someone is playing with his emotions it's you. Really, knowing how he feels about you and using it to play with him. You are disgusting. If I'll hear that you tried something like this on him it would be the last thing you will ever do. Do you understand? Simon Lewis is mine and I won't let you use him anymore." saying what he wanted, Raphael turned and walked away, satisfied with the smell of fear around him.

 _ **Back in Alec's office, after Raphael left:**_

After Raphael left, Alec sat next to Simon. "So you are being courted? Congratulation." smiling a little, Alec just sat there and listened to Simon ramble. Seeing how happy the other omega was, Alec couldn't help but think about his own courting. It mus be nice having someone around like that. Someone who loves you and cherish you more than anything. He could see the love Raphael looks with at Simon and Simon at him. He also noticed the silver bracelet on Simon's hand. His collar.

When Alec was younger, he sometimes thought about his own collar. That someday he also would have something he could proudly show around. But then he noticed how everyone looked at him, how nobody ever tried to ask him on a date or something and his dreams disappeared. And now, when he was an adult already, and still no one has been affectionate with him, Alec was ready for a life full of loneliness. But then he met Magnus and everything changed.

Magnus was nice to him, not glaring at him or speaking behind his back. Maybe, maybe his family was right and Magnus was the one Alec waited for. But he can't be hasty. What if Magnus was only another alpha who wanted an omega for,...you know, naughty things, and then he will leave him. No he couldn't risk it. He needed to get to know him and only then would he decide. If Magnus asks. That's another thing. What if he will take too much time and Magnus will lose his interested? What will he do then?

He just didn't know what to do.

 _ **The main office, The Institute:**_

"Robert, you can't be serious. You can't do that to him!" Maryse glared at Robert, the man who cheated on her, who hated his own son just because he was an omega. "Maryse you know that this is needed. We need to cleanse our name in Indris and if this is what it takes I'm willing sacrifice it."

Maryse glared, "You mean to sacrifice our son." Robert rolled his eyes. "I don't see your problem. He is an adult already and has no one. So why can't he at least try and get to know them? Maybe he will like them." frustrated, Robert didn't think about what he said and Maryse inwardly smirked. "Okay fine. He will meet them, and only when he says that he WANTS to be courted will they court." Robert's eyes widened and he cursed. But what he said pays and he can't do anything about it, so dejectedly he nodded and watched how a satisfied Maryse stormed out.

 _ **The main floor, The Institute:**_

"Alec, you think you could get my stele back?" looking down at his little brother, Alec smiled at him. "They took it away because you nearly burnt down the Mumbai Institute." Max smiled with a mischievous spark in his eyes. "How many times do I have to say that it was an accident?" Alec sighted and knelt so he was on the same height as Max. "Look, Max. Somebody very important is coming to visit. All right? You think you can stay out of trouble for just a couple of days? If you do, I promise I'll get your stele back."

Seeing Max nodding, Alec smiled. Max always came to him with his problems. Alec thought that it might be because he was an omega and omegas were Family-based and loved children. He ruffled his hair and stood up, when the door of the Institute opened and in walked Valentine? Immediately shoving Max behind him, Alec unglamoured his weapon and drew an arrow. Letting it fly, Alec watched as Valentine grabbed the arrow right from air and brought his other hand to his runes.

Alec noticed that he has the glamor rune activatet (A/N: I don't know if there is something like this. Let's just pretend that it is ;) ) and his eyes slightly widened when he deactivated it and in his place stood a young woman, an alpha according to the her scent. She was maybe a little bit taller than Izzy and had blond hair. Alec heard that more people gathered behind him but he still didn't look away from the new alpha, keeping Max behind him.

"That reaction time was abysmal." she said and came to stand before Alec and he could feel Max grabbing a hold of his shirt. She then looked at Alec and smirked "Except for you. I'm Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave." and Alec wanted to disappear. This was the alpha he was supposed to marry? Great.

Alec stared as she started walking here and there talking about taking 'temporarily' control of this Institute. His mom along with Izzy tried to prevent her from doing what she wanted but she ignored them. "Where is Clary Fairchild?" looking around herself when nobody answered she sarcastically said, "Well I hope someone knows where she is?"

"She is out in the field. Training," Alec finally said and when she turned to look at him he tightened his arms around Max's shoulders. "You left Valentine's daughter freely running around New York?"

"Isn't she also your cousin?" he heard Izzy say sarcastically and inwardly smirked. Yeah, Izzy was a tad hot-blooded. The 'inquisitor' will have a little problem with her. "Distant cousin." Lydia said and glared at Izzy who didn't back off. Only a small little problem, yeah.

 _ **The Jade wolf:**_

Alec stood on the side and watched as Lydia, along with Luke, looked at a forsaken or something like that. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be with Max. But when they got the photos from Luke and Lydia saw them she decided that she wanted tohave a better look at them for herself and that Alec had to go with her. Great.

"We'll take the body back to the Institute, do a full autopsy. Oh, hold up. I get that I called you ...Actually, I called Alec. But what I didn't want is someone to come down here and just take over." laughing under his nose, Alec came to stand next to Lydia. "Yeah, that's kind of her thing." smirking when Lydia huffed and turned away.

 _ **The Institute:**_

"We need to make sure that no magic was used to make this. I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in to consult." Alec froze before continuing. "Magnus Bane?" Alec was kind of embarrassed because he still didn't call him after their date. It was nice, Magnus was really funny and had a lot of stories and Alec didn't remember when the last time was when he laughed so much. Also the farewell was really nice.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **When Alec remembered to look at the time his eyes widened when he saw that it was already 1am. "Oh, I didn't realize that it was getting so late. Maybe I should go." standing up, Alec turned to gather his jacket and phone. The evening was really nice, Alec's first date ever and he couldn't think of anything better than this. Like Magnus promised they get to know each other, he didn't try anything that could make Alec uncomfortable.**_

 _ **"Too bad, but you know what they say, with good company your times flies." Magnus said and winked at him and Alec found himself laughing once more. Petting the sleeping Chairman Meow one more time, the cat jumped him the moment he sat down, Alec walked towards the door. This was the moment Alec was nervous about. Should he hug him or kiss him? But he was still too shy to kiss him. Thankfully, Magnus made this decision fro him. He turned him around so his back was against the door, Alec had flashback to the last time they were together, when saving Luke, and smiled at him.**_

 _ **"Well, I know you wouldn't like me too much if I just kissed you like I wanted and that's something I don't want to." Magnus smiled and winked at him and Alec knew that he was just kidding. "But I also don't want you to leave without a kiss so please bear with me?" and before Alec could ask what he meant, Magnus pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, Magnus chuckled at the cute omega, whose cheeks were bright red and Magnus was sure that even the tips of his ears were red.**_ _"So cute."_

 _ **Pressing another quick kiss, this time on Alec's other cheek, Magnus gently turned him around and pushed out of the doors as the little omega wasn't in any state to do so himself. When Alec turned back to him, Magnus just smiled "Call me, okay? Whenever you will want. Just to talk or have another date." winking, Magnus closed the door before he could do something he would regret later. Alec just stood there, his face still red, not understanding what just happened. Finally, he recovered and started his walk home. Hopefully, by the time he will arrive, his cheeks will return to their normal color and Izzy won't ask too many questions.**_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

And Izzy did ask. Many and many questions. All night. What will Magnus do when they meet again. Will he kiss him again? Or will he pretend that the night never happened. Frankly, Alec didn't know which one he wanted to happen. If Magnus will kiss him, he will die of embarrassment. But if he will pretend that nothing happened, Alec's heart would break. Probably. And why was he even thinking about this? Looking up, he found Lydia looking at him and cursed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she looked at him with suspicion before returning to the dead body on the iron table. "Do you know him?" - "Oh, yeah. Magnus is,um...quite magical." seeing the look she gave him, Alec quickly played for a safe."I mean he is good with magic. Yeah." still, she was looking at him and Alec was getting nervous. "How well do you know him?"

Gulping, Alec didn't know what to say. He knew that his father wants him and Lydia to bond, but he didn't like her like that. He wasn't even interested in her. Magnus on the other hand. He was interesting. A lot. But she was asking him how well he knows Magnus. What should he say?Thankfully, before he could dig an even deeper grave for himself, Izzy saved him.

"Excuse me. Magnus Bane is here to see you." she was clearly annoyed at being the messenger. Lydia nodded and with one last look at Alec walked away. Once Alec couldn't hear her anymore, he sighted in relief. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" looking up at Izzy, Alec was confused. "I mean, is she bothering you? I can get rid of her if you want me to." Alec smiled. Izzy always cares about him even though he was the older one.

Smiling, Alec hugged her, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in her scent. It always calmed him down, the scent of an alpha and more importantly, of his family. "No, no, don't worry. I-I will think about something. You have work to do." he motioned to the body and Izzy nodded. "Okay, but promise me that you won't do anything stupid like agreeing to marry her. Please Alec, I can't see you suffer." Alec nodded and hugged her one more time before walking away, his mind full of thoughts. He needed to train.

 _ **Sometimes later, The Institute:**_

Alec was breathing heavily, his knuckles started to hurt. He was at it for sometime already, punching the dummy over and over again. Taking a quick break, Alec took a deep breath and paused. There was something different. A new scent, Alec smelt only a couple of times. Old books, some herbs and, what was the most important, sulfur – magic. Magnus. Turning around, Alec froze when his gaze locked with Magnus's.

"M-Magnus. Hi" smiling shyly,Alec instinctively tried to cover his bare torso. So embarrassing. "Alexander, how pleasant to see you." Magnus smirked and walked closer before pressing a quick kiss on Alexander's cheek.

"O-oh, you don't have to do that. I'm covered in sweat and I must stink." Alec stuttered, blushing.

"Doesn't matter. You are still beautiful." blushing prettily and shyly looking away, Alec put on his favorite hoody. It was completely black with a small pair of white wings in the right top corner. Alec thought that he saw a brief blink of disappointed in Magnus's eyes but that was surely only his imagination. "Is there something you wanted?" blinking, Magnus focused on Alexander's face. _"Damn, I've got distracted."_ Alec was quite muscled but not overly so as an omega can't be as muscled as a beta or even an alpha, but still, it was pleasant to look at.

"Yes. I got the outcomes in regard to the body. No magic was used in creating that. Ileft dear Isabelle down, she looked quite,..ehem, in her element." Laughing, Alec nodded "Yeah. When we were younger, she saw some mundane series and she decided that she wanted to be a pathologist. So here she is. The best in New York." Alec proudly said and took the papers from Magnus. Magnus smiled, a proud look looked good on Alec.

Alec remembered that he didn't call after their date and got nervous. He should at least apologize. "Magnus listen, I-I'm sorry that I didn't call. I just...my father came for a visit and my little brother too. And then we had to help Clary again and then Lydia came and...and I'm sorry." whispering at the end, Alec looked at his hands, not wanting to meet Magnus's gaze. He was sure that he would be met with a disappointed one.

And when Magnus wasn't saying anything, Alec thought about the worst. _"Now you've done it Lightwood. He doesn't want you anymore. Anyway who would want an omega who forgot to call an alpha?"_ flinching at his own thoughts, Alec tried to fight the tears that came to his eyes. He always messed everything up.

Magnus's eyes softened when he saw just how sad and scared the omega was. Surely he wouldn't think that Magnus would stop trying to court him. But seeing his hands starting shake, Magnus wasn't so sure. Stepping closer, Magnus gently took Alexander's hands into his own and made him look into Magnus's eyes.

"It's okay, that happens. To tell you the truth I was busy, too. Clients here and there, I was kinda happy that you didn't call. I didn't have to say 'no' to you. I wouldn't have liked that." saying this, Magnus pressed another kiss on Alec's forehead and smiled at the omega who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Alec was relieved when he heard this and blushed when Magnus kissed him, again. Alec knew that these kisses weren't true kisses, but to Alec, they were the first kisses with someone out of his family, and they meant a lot to him. Even more because they were with Magnus, with someone who has real interest in him. "Magnus, I-..." Alec started saying when he heard someone walking towards them.

Slowly pulling his hands away from Magnus's, Alec looked up and promptly sighted in relief when he saw that it was only his mom. It wasn't like he was ashamed of Magnus, he was more worried about someone seeing Magnus with HIM. Magnus's reputation could be destroyed if someone would see him witha broken omega.

"Mom, do you need something?" he asked and looked at Magnus from the corner of his eyes. Thankfully, he didn't look angry, instead he was smiling. Maryse, too, was smiling and it was a long time ago when he last saw her this happy. "No, nothing important. Magnus, how great to see you again. How have you been?" Alec's eyes widened, his mom knew Magnus? What?

"Maryse Lightwood, time was merciful to you. Youhaven't changed at all, still looking asif you are twenty." Maryse waved her hand at his compliments, "And you still know what to say." she laughed along with Magnus and Alec's eyes looked ready to fall our of his sockets. This was kind of weird.

"When I heard that you were here, I had to see you. What did you find out?"

"Thankfully, that thing wasn't made with magic, so Valentine doesn't have access. And I left the rest to your daughter, she looked really eager to dig into it." Magnus wrinkled his nose and looked at his watch. "Well it was nice meeting you again Maryse, hopefully we will meet again, but I need to go." nodding to her, Magnus turned to Alec and whispered so Maryse wouldn't hear. "Please call me okay? Whenever you need." seeing Alec nod, Magnus whinked at him and walked away.

Alec looked after him until he couldn't see him anymore and turned back only to flinch when he found his mom smirking at him. "W-What?!" Maryse smirked and turned away, metioning for him to follow her."Nothing. I'm just surprised that the alpha you and Izzy were talking about was Magnus Bane. But I must say..." here she turned to him and gently touched his shoulder,"Good choice Alexander. Magnus is a good man and alpha. He will take good care of you." blushing furiously, Alec started stuttering.

"N-No,.. ...Magnus is-isn't my alpha or any-anything...W-We just." laughing at herbefuddled son, Maryse couldn't help but think that it was about time for Alec to find someone.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Good? Bad? Let me know please! I love comments and kudos and anything!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! I'm back. So as you may have noticed I'm trying to follow cannon, changing some things here and there. Currently I'm on episode 09 and 10 of season 1 but I decided to, how to say it, skip them. Like there isn't anything important, I know that episode 09 is with Meliorn and episode 10 in the alternative dimension, but it's nothing important for MY story, so I decided to skip them. Hope you aren't angry with me? I mean I will mention the thing with Meliorn as I want the 'court' to happen but nothing more. Or better said I will ignore the alternative dimension and will focus more on what's happening in the normal one. Sorry if you wanted something more.**_

"Meliorn is safe and alive and that's all that matters." Alec sighted. "Just...hey, just...is there any change that Raj could have seen anything incriminating?" Alec whispered, knowing that Lydia and Raj were just a couple of feet from them. Isabelle seeing that Alec was only worried about her gently touched his arm. "Don't worry, hopefully he didn't. I'm just...why couldn't you be there with us?"

Alec looked at his boots, angry with himself. "You know I wanted. It's that...Lydia _ordered_ me to look at some papers and I couldn't leave unless she told me so." he whispered, ashamed that he had to follow such an order. But Lydia was an alpha and she _ordered_ him, so he as an omega had to follow it. He hated himself even more in these moments. Just following like a monkey. Thankfully, he had some kind of resistance so he didn't follow every alpha but sometimes, when he is upset about something, he just can't help himself.

Isabelle hated seeing her brother like this, depressed and hating himself. Standing on her tip toes, she ruffled Alec's hair, knowing he hated it. She laughed when he glared at her and started fixing his hair back. "Please, don't do this to yourself Alec. You can't help yourself. If anyone should be ashamed, it should be her. Taking advantage of you like that, knowing that you can't help it. I still don't understand how father could even think that you could bond with her. " shaking her head, Isabelle glared at **said** **the mentioned** woman, who was still talking with Raj. Another person Isabelle hated.

Raj was always so full of himself, even though he was only a beta. And talk about the devil and here he comes. Looking up, Isabelle glared at Raj who waltzed close to her and stood behind her. Alec looked up at Izzy, not understanding what's happening. "I'm sorry." looking next to him, Alec's gaze was confused."Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked Lydia but she turned to Izzy instead.

"Isabelle Lightwood, by order of the Clave, you are under arrest for high treason." Alec panicked, they couldn't arrest Izzy, what will he do if Izzy wouldn't be there. "What? On what grounds?" he asked Lydia. She turned to him and with smug tone answered "Only a handful of people knew about the Meliorn op."

Okay, Alec was ready to panic when Izzy laughed. "You know what Lydia? You are no better than Valentine. But at least he had the guts to tell Downworlders into their faces that he wanted them all dead. You...hide behind the law." Izzy clearly nailed it as Lydia's smug face froze. "I'm not hiding behind the law. I'm simply following it. Because it guards against one very important thing. Shadowhunters fighting other Shadowhunters." Alec couldn't let this happen.

"If she is convicted she will be deruned and stripped of her powers! I.." - "Don't!" Alec turned to Izzy, confused and hurt. "This isn't your fight." and with one last glare at Lydia she was led away. Alec could only look at her distancing back. Alec needed to disappear, he couldn't be here now. So with one last glare at Lydia he stormed away. He needed help. He needed Magnus.

 _ **Izzy's room:**_

"Keep it short." not even looking at Raj, Alec walked right inside and into Izzy's embrace. Burying his nose into her hair, he tried to calm down. His hands were shaking and he knew that he was beginning to panic. Izzy could feel it too and brought her hands around Alec and squeezed. "Don't worry, it will be okay." she tried to calm him. The shaking slowly stopped and Alec stepped slightly away. Izzy sighted when she saw that his eyes were slightly red and motioned for him to sit down on her bed before sitting next to him.

"I don't know what to do Izzy. And I can't get a hold of Jace and ,and..." Alec buried his face in his hands. Suddenly, he jumped up and turned to her, "You need an advocate." smiling, Alec turned to the doors, ready to run out but was stopped by Izzy. "Wait. What do you mean an advocate? Who do you want to ask?" seeing the blush creeping up Alec's cheeks, Izzy smirked."Why, do you mean Magnus? Are you going to call him?"

"Izzy, stop it. It's not the time for this. I don't want to lose you." the smirk changed into a gentle smile, Izzy hugged him one more time. "I know, I'm just teasing." Alec pouted, ready to tease back when the door opened. Both looked up and when Alec saw Lydia, he got a bad feeling. Izzy feeling that Alec was starting to panic, again, stood just a little bit before him. "Can I help you Miss 'Temporary head of the Institute'?" Lydia smiled sarcastically and looked at them both.

"I gave a new order. From today on everyone is obligated to have their wings out, as the Circle members are labeled by gray colored wings. This is so we can prevent another betrayal." and Alec noticed that both Lydia and Raj had their wings unglamored. Raj's being some weird shade of green and Lydia had pink colored wings. Izzy glared at both of them but nevertheless unglamored her own wings and let them inspect them. Lydia nodded and turned to Alec, who still had his wings glamored.

Izzy saw that she was ready to talk so she quickly stepped to Alec and grabbed his face.

"Now, Alec look at me. Don't worry, your wings are beautiful, the most beautiful I have ever seen, and you don't have to be ashamed of them. Now, unglamor them so they can look and then you can go to Magnus, okay?" she tried to play the 'go see you alpha' card even though they weren't bonded or anything. But she saw how Alec looks at him and how he talks about him and knew that Alec was already in love. He just needed to be a little encouraged and Izzy knew that that was **what** Magnus **was doing**.

It just needs some time. Alec still didn't look too sure but he slowly nodded and took a deep breath before unglamoring his own wings. He heard a sharp intake of breath and flinched but Izzy didn't let him look away from her. "It's okay Alec, just concentrate on me. Everything will be okay." she said before looking at Lydia, annoyed like hell. "Are you quite done?"

"You are okay...but you brother..." she let the sentence open and Izzy's wings bristled "What's wrong with Alec's wings? Are you colorblind or what?! His wings are mainly black, not gray!" Izzy growled, her wings shuffling angrily. "No but black is close to gray and the last Shadowhunter who had black wings lived a long time ago. He could have them glamored." Izzy couldn't believe how stupid one person could be.

"I just have to test it." Lydia said and stepped closer, reaching out with her hand. Alec's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean test it, w-what are you d-!" the blood chilling shriek from Alec's throat was the worst thing Izzy's ever heard. His eyes were wide open, tears gathering in the corners, and his hands, which were around Izzy's back, tightened and started trembling. She didn't understand what happened, only once she saw a black feather in Lydia's hand did she get it.

 _"That bitch! I will fucking kill her."_ (A/N:Sorry for the language, I couldn't help myself :P) Izzy's eyes were practically spitting bolts at Lydia and her massive wings instinctively curled around Alec, almost completely hiding him from sight.

"What do you think you are doing! Are you crazy?!" Izzy shouted at the stunned Lydia. "I-I didn't know that he will react like this." she stuttered while looking at the trembling Alec. This angered Izzy even more. "How could you not know what will happen, no one ever told you that ripping a feather hurt?! You can't be serious!" Izzy shouted and she looked ready to jump and kill Lydia. The only thing preventing her from doing it was Alec, who was quietly whimpering, his wings twitching.

Lydia came to her senses and turned away and said,"Well, at least we know now that he isn't a traitor." before storming out, a shocked Raj right after her. Once the doors were closed, Izzy turned to look at Alec. His whole body was trembling and his wings were twitching. She slowly let go of him and helped him sit down. "Alec, I'm going to look at your wings, okay? Don't worry I won't touch them." seeing him nod she knelt before him and took a look. And inwardly cursed. The place where Lydia ripped the feather from was red from blood and the wound looked really painful. Thankfully, The wound started closing itself so it didn't bleed much but still, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Grabbing Alec's stele, her's was confiscated, Izzy started to trace the healing rune on Alec's hand. She could see when it started working, as Alec's wings stopped twitching and his body trembling. Breathing out, Izzy gently touched the place where the feather was and was relieved when Alec didn't even feel it. Standing up, Izzy sat back next to Alec, "Are you okay? I mean with going to Magnus? You know you don't have to if you are not feeling like it. I'm sure I can think about something and..." Alec interrupted her, "No, it's okay. I'll go." standing up, he tried to smile at her but it came out more like a grimace and Izzy couldn't blame him. Having a feather ripped out, it must have hurt like hell, after all, their wings were part of them as well as their feathers.

Having one ripped out was like ripping whole nail off. Hurts like hell.

 _ **Magnus's lair:**_

Magnus sighted when he heard someone knocking on his door. Who could it be? He was just about to make himself a drink and relax for the night, his day full of annoying clients. Standing up, Magnus called, "Yes, I'm coming!" before opening the door. When he saw just who was looking for him, his face brightened and he smiled. "Alexander, darling, How are you?" Alec shyly smiled,"M-Magnus, I'm..ah...Can I come inside?" nodding, Magnus motioned for him to go inside before closing the door. Sitting across from Alec, he waited for him to say something. The omega looked quite upset and his eyes were red. Was he crying?

"I-I need your help. Or better said, Isabelle needs it." Magnus's eyes widened when he saw the omega had started trembling. "Our new Temporary head of the Institute accused her of high treason and she asked me to, no I wanted to ask, if you could be her advocate?" Magnus nodded, he already knew about that, the majority of Downworlders were outraged. She only helped a Seelie and they wanted to judge her?

"I-I know that it is a lot to ask, but she will be deruned and banished and I-I can't..." Alec paused and took a deep breath, he really didn't need to start cry before Magnus. "I will do it. When a Shadowhunter is accused of a crime, they can choose any advocate, and that means a Downworlder too. The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back when they devised this rule that they didn't even think about excluding us." smiling, Magnus stood up. "Well, it looks like I need to get ready for a court."

 _ **The Institute:**_

"Are you ready?" Alec nodded and took a deep breath. _"Everything will be okay, Magnus will save Izzy."_ Magnus's face hardened just before he opened the door. Magnus motioned for Alec to go first, almost cooing at the cute blush that appeared on the omega's cheeks at the gesture. Walking behind him, Magnus looked around. Everyone was walking around, talking and doing something. Some looked at them when they entered and stared. Another thing Magnus noticed, was that they all had their wings out? What? The last time he was here this little change wasn't there. Turning to Alec, ready to ask, he stopped, when he saw that Alec's wings were unglamored too.

His beautiful black wings that Magnus only saw two times but already loved were out and everyone could see them. Alec was clearly uncomfortable with it, his eyes down, not meeting anyone else's. Magnus looked around and saw that some of the betas and alphas, the majority of people around them,were looking at Alec's wings with lustful eyes. Well, this won't work.

Glaring at them, Magnus smirked when some of them looked away. He turned back to Alec,"Not that I'm complaining, I always love it when I can see your beautiful wings, but why the wings Alexander?" Alec blushed and shyly looked at his boots, "I-It's a new order. Everyone has to have their wings out so the Circle members can't hide between us." nodding Magnus knew about the gray color being something like a mark of the Circle members. Smirking, Magnus straightened and let his own wings out, the big wings curling slightly around Alec, hiding him from their lustful stares.

At Alec's puzzled look, Magnus smiled at him,"Well I wouldn't want them to think that I'm some spy for Valentine, would I?"

 _ **The courtroom:**_

"Will I survive if I touch it?" asked Magnus and pointed to the sword a Silent Brother was holding. The Inquisitor looked at him, more specifically at his wings, and said "If you tell the truth." the moment Magnus touched it, the Silent Brother started talking in a really creepy voice, "By the power of this word, do you swear to defend your client with integrity and honesty?"

Magnus took a deep breath "No argument from me on that." the Silent Brother nodded, and stepped back. Magnus let go of the sword and turned to the Inquisitor. He was ready to start defending Izzy but the first question from her mouth surprised him. "Magnus Bane, why the wings?"

Blinking, Magnus looked around himself, everyone excluding the Inquisitor had their wings out. "Well I heard that you gave a new order, so I thought that it would be only proper for me to follow it, too. I wouldn't want you to suspect me of a betrayal, would I?" smiling, Magnus motioned to everyone around him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how Isabelle glared at some woman, it was probably the Temporary head of the Institute.

The Inquisitor lifted an eyebrow. "A new order? From whom?" Magnus shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the woman. Now that he saw her, he remembered her. She was Lydia Branwell.

"Miss Branwell, what is the meaning of this?" Lydia was sweating, her eyes wide. "I-Inquisitor, I only wanted to prevent another betrayal. I-I mean if a Lightwood betrayed us who can we trust?" Magnus almost laughed out loud when he saw the glare the Inquisitor gave her. "You may be the Temporary head if this Institute, but you don't have the authority needed for an order like this. This can be perceived as an attack into their privacy." Lydia was now quivering in fear and Magnus shared an evil smirk with Isabelle.

"We will talk about this later, now let us return to the main priority. Make your case warlock." Magnus fixed his jacket and straightened. "My case is simple. It is true that Isabelle Lightwood acted against the orders of the Clave by trying to free the Seelie, Meliorn. But she did not act against the interests of the Clave. Preventing the forced questioning and possible death of a Seelie may have saved the Accords."

"We are not here to speculate what might have happened if the defended hadn't interfered." the Inquisitor said. "You mean what might have happened if she hadn't stopped a Silent Brother from torturing a Seelie?" Magnus interrupted her. The Inquisitor rolled her eyes "I await a valid argument. Do you have one?"

Sighting, Magnus turned to look at the participating "This isn't about Isabelle, this is about the Cup. My client doesn't have it. If you want to judge someone, judge the cup!"

The inquisitor sighted, "Isabelle Lightwood, please step forward." standing up, Isabelle, walked around Lydia and sat down on a chair next to where the Inquisitor was sitting. "So you said that it was only you who saved the Seelie. But Clary Fairchild was seen that same night near the City of Bones." Izzy rolled her eyes,"Maybe she was taking a stroll."

"And you except us to believe that you distracted the guards all alone?" Lydia pressed on. But Isabelle didn't let herself, "Pretty slick, don't you think?"

"Miss Lightwood, I suggest you think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Cup to raise an army of rogue Shadowhunters." the Inquisitor leaned closer to Isabelle.

"I don't want Valentine to have the Cup." resisted Isabelle and the Inquisitor smiled,"This is the first sane thing I heart from you today."

"You know what's insane? Thinking that we have the right to treat the Downworlders's life's as worthless. They are the same as us. They fought against Valentine, they helped us and we treat them like this." Isabelle glared at the Inquisitor.

"Isabelle, I should warn you that everything you say here will be considered in the verdict." Lydia said with anger in her voice but the Inquisitor stopped her. "No, let her say what she wants. It's quite interesting."

Isabelle smiled. "We all know that a long time ago, before Valentine, Shadowhunters and Downworlders lived in harmony. They helped each other, protected each other. And if you want to talk about power, the most powerful Shaodwhunters were born from bonded pairs of a Shaodwhunter and a Downworlder." Alec rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed, _"Izzy, really? At a time like this?"_

"But then when Valentine was defeated, the Clave got scared. Scared that Downworlders will betray them and so they decided to invent new orders about not socializing with Downworlders and over time many Shadowhunters started hating them. But why? Because the previous heads of the Clave were afraid. And now, when the threat of Valentine is realer than ever, we should renew our relationships and start working together, not fighting each other." finishing her rant, Izzy leaned into the chair and waited.

She saw that Lydia wasn't happy and knew that she really hated the Downworlders, she didn't know why but she swears that she will find out. The Inquisitor on the other hand was preoccupied as well as the majority of the Shadowhunters there.

Finally, the Inquisitor stood up. "I've decided. Isabelle Lightwood is cleared of all charges." everyone that wanted Isabelle cleared started cheering, hugging each other, smiling. "But!" the Inquisitor's voice interrupted them.

"The defense was right. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. You have 24 hours to give it to us. If not, this Institute will be closed and all of you will be sent back to Idris! I will wait here until your time runs out. Good Luck." looking at them all the woman turned and walked away, leaving the room in silence. The first one to move was Lydia, clearly it didn't bother her.

The second one was Isabelle, grabbing both Magnus and Alec and dragging them away from all the ears around them. Once a safe distance away, she hugged first Magnus and then Alec. "Thank you, thank you so much, both of you!" laughing, Magnus squeezed her, "Well it was you who did most of the work. Anyway, why do you know so much about that?" smirking at them, Isabelle proudly puffed her wings out," What can I say. I was really bored one summer and we were closed in Idris."

All three of them laughed, before Isabelle became serious again,"Anyway, what are we going to do? Jace and Clary have the cup. And they are still god knows where."

"I could try to trace Jace? Through our Parabatai rune?" proposed Alec, his wings twitching a bit. But Isabelle immediately dismissed it. "No, I won't let you do that. It could kill you both or weaken your bond." hearing this, Magnus agreed. "No, as Isabelle said it's dangerous. I could try some warlock tracing? Do you have something really personal of his?" nodding, Alec motioned for them to follow him to his room.

Once there, he started digging through some boxes."When we were younger, we just became Parabatai, Jace gave me this necklace. He said that he had it since he could remember from his mom." once he found it, he gave it to Magnus who firmly squeezed it in his fist and closed his eyes. His hand started glowing bright blue, like the color of his magic Alec noticed, and some kind of dust swirled around it.

Alec didn't wan to say anything, afraid that he would interrupt Magnus but when it took him more than tree minutes, Alec was getting worried. Just as he was ready to ask, Magnus's eyes snapped open so fast that Alec flinched. They were still bright yellow and Alec's breath hitched. They were beautiful. "Did you find him?" Isabelle asked and Alec broke from his thoughts. "Yeah, but you won't believe where they are?" not understanding, Alec opened his mouth when the door to his room burst open. Turning around, Alec's eyes widened, when he found a panting Jace standing there.

"So what did I hear about a trial?"

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So finished with this chapter. Hope you like it :)**_

 _ **For anyone who wants to know, I just finished episode 11 of season 1. Next chapter will be episode 12 which is called MALEC.**_

 _ **Who knows what will happen. Oh...me!**_

 _ **See you next time ;)**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Magnus? You called?" Alec shouted and looked around Magnus's lair. It was always so stylish and he had a feeling that every time he comes here, there is something new. Alec looked down when he felt something small and soft bump into his leg and smiled. Picking the thing up, Alec cuddled the small cat. "Chairman, hello." cooing, Alec resisted, only barely, the urge to kiss the kitten. It was just so cute and small.

"Alec." turning around, Alec almost blushed when he found Magnus looking at him, a soft look in his eyes. "Hi." breathing out, Alec shyly looked at the cat in his arms. He looked up when he felt Magnus walk closer to him, confused look on his face. Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss on Alec's cheek, chuckling when the shy omega looked away and blushed prettily. Magnus just wanted to hide him somewhere and never let anyone hurt him again.

"I-um...Did you find anything about the...um." Magnus decided to have mercy on the stuttering omega. "On the warlock who helped Jocelyn? Not yet, but I know I'm nearly there." nodding, Alec sat down and put Chairman meow on his lap, gently petting the cat. Magnus sat down next to him, really close so their things and knees were touching and Magnus nearly smiled when Alec didn't move away. He even pressed a little bit closer.

"And what about Lydia? Any more problems with her? I hope she didn't bother you with anything?"

Alec's smile slipped from his face."Oh, Lydia." Magnus frowned, he had this feeling that he won't like what will come next. "M-my dad, wants me to b-bond. And he..um...he told me that I have to bond with Lydia." Magnus froze, "Bond?" he repeated and Alec nodded. He was ashamed that his father wants to use him as a tool for 'their' family name. Magnus glared at nothing, he never liked Robert Lightwood. He was so full of himself and smug but using his own son like this, he was really disgusting.

"And your mother? What did she say?" at this Alec brightened, "Mom told me that she talked to him about that and he agreed that if I don't like whom he picked, I don't have to bond with them." Alec said and looked at Magnus, his face uncertain. Magnus smiled at him and gently touched his shoulder. "Well, then we have to find someone whom you will like, don't we?" and with a wink Magnus stood up, ready for a drink.

At this Alec's face froze. Find someone? Did Magnus no longer want him? But why? What had he done? And just when he was almost sure about how he felt for him. Magnus turned around, his drink in his hand, and his gaze softened. He knew that is was wrong of him, but he needed to know how Alec would react, how he felt about him, because he won't be able too wait much longer. So sitting down next to him, Magnus sat his glass on the table.

"Now, don't worry darling. I won't let anyone else get you. After all you will be my omega, won't you sweetheart?" smirking at the wide eyed look the little omega gave him, Magnus pressed another sweet kiss on Alec's cheek, closer to his lips, and stood up. "Now, how about going to the Institute, hmm? I want to help Clarissa before she decides to demand something like before." and Magnus added a dramatic sigh and smiled when Alec chuckled slightly.

 _ **The Institute:**_

Izzy looked up when she felt Alec walk into the Institute and smirked when she saw just who was coming along with him. Izzy really loved seeing Alec with Magnus. Alec looked really relaxed and happy every time and Izzy will do anything to insure that it will stay like that. Even killing someone. And if that someone just happens to be Lydia, well she won't be complaining.

"Well look at you, all cozy with each other." she teased them and smirked when Alec blushed, her brother was always so cute when he blushed. Magnus smirked at her and gently kissed her cheek in greeting, before sitting down and pulling a chair for Alec to sit. Right next to him. "Morning, Isabelle. I must say that you look amazing like always." waving her hand at the compliment, Izzy sat on the other side of her Alec, pressing herself close to him.

She was happy to findthe fading smell of Magnus on him, a clear sign that they were getting a little closer to each other. Looking up, she saw Jace walking towards them, his eyes still only half open. Who knows how long he stayed up last night. "Morning." yawning Jace sat across from Izzy, leaving the seat across from Alec to Clary who was walking behind Jace.

Izzy was still kind of angry at her, her behavior towards omegas in general and mainly her behavior towards Alec. "You just came from training?" Jace asked Clary, but it was clear that he wasn't interested in that. Izzy didn't know what happened between them but she hoped that they will work it out between them and fast, because if Clary willget back to being the bitch she was before, Izzy will do more than just slapping her.

"Yeah. I'm working on my right hook." Clary answered, trying to meet Jace's gaze but he was stubbornly looking at the table. "While this conversation is no doubt scintillating, could we move on to more important things?" Magnus asked, annoyed by their useless conversation. He just wanted to be done here and maybe take Alexander on a walk or some other place.

"We invited you here Magnus, because Hodge can't leave the Institute. He's an important part of this mission." nodding, Magnus looked around them."And where is our important home tutor?"

"Sorry for the wait Magnus. I was just following a lead." not bothering to turn, Magnus knew that Hodge was there. He moved to the big screen and started to tap. "We narrowed our list to these three." and pointed to the three warlocks on the screen. One man and two women. The man, he was in the middle, had huge horns coming from his forehead while one of the women, a blond one, had something coming from behind her ears. The last woman, dark skinned and dark haired one, had her face shaped like a feline.

"Wait a minute. Why is Ragnor Fell up there? He isn't more powerful than me." Magnus asked a little bit insulted. "Well, some may disagree. He is older than you." Hodge said. "Well, surely not wiser." Magnus resisted.

"Who is Ragnor Fell?" asked Clary, a confused look on her face "Former High Warlock of London." said Jace, his gaze not moving from the warlock on the screen. "And one of my oldest friends." added Magnus. "Very prickly. Likes to keep to himself." Clary lifted an eyebrow, ready to ask more when she was interrupted by Hodge. "Okay look. We just need to figure out which one of these warlocks had enough access to help Jocelyn." pointed out Hodge.

"Fine, I will go with you and help you with Ragnor. He trusts only me. Besides, I don't want to meet one individual who likes to cram their nose where it doesn't belong." Isabelle giggled, knowing just who Magnus meant. Magnus stood up, followed by Jace and Clary, Alec and Izzy couldn't join them on this mission. Magnus turned to Alec, wanting to ask him if he would want to go on a date when he returns, but he was interrupted by the one person he didn't want to meet.

"Magnus, I didn't know you were here." Magnus smiled sarcastically at Lydia, his whole posture screaming that he didn't want to be anywhere near her "That was the point." Lydia either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it because she walked closer. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, looking at Alec much longer than Magnus was comfortable with and he inwardly frowned.

"Yes, we are on our way to Ragnor Fell. Magnus figured that he was the one to help my mom." Clary said. She too saw the tense atmosphere between Magnus and Lydia. "I see. That's nice, I'm happy for you." all of them could see that she was anything but that, "but I hope that Alec isn't going with you?" at their confused looks, she smirked. "Well, I need him today here. I will need his help, with...something small." and with that she turned and stormed away.

Magnus looked at Alec, when did hemove to stand before him?, and gently took his hand in his own. He could see that the omega was uncomfortable but tried really hard not to let it show. Rubbing his thumb along the back of Alec's hand, Magnus smiled at him reassuringly. He could vaguely hear the others leaving, giving them a little privacy. "When I return, would you like to go somewhere? On a drink? Or lunch?" Alec smiled,"Yeah, that sounds amazing."

Magnus smiled back and, pressing another kiss on Alec's cheek, let go of his hand, although reluctantly, and walked after Jace and Clary, Izzy staying in the Institute along with Alec.

 _ **A little bit later, Alec's room, the Institute:**_

Alec nuzzled his pillow and pulled his blanket tighter around himself. But then he was freezed. Was there someone else in the room with him? He could swear that he feels someone. Slowly turning to his other side, so the person in his room would still think that he sleeps, and felt around the other side of his room. Inwardly frowning when he didn't feel anything, Alec thought about anything that could mask it's presence.

Blinking his eyes open, Alec sat up and stretched, acting as if nothing was wrong. He stood up, ready to go to Izzy but before he could take a step, he was thrown back on his bed. Bouncing slightly, Alec's eyes narrowed and he was even more on guard than before. Reaching for a spare dagger under his pillow, he just managed to touch the tip before he was thrown into the wall across from his bed. Groaning, he sagged down, one eye closed and his head swirling slightly from the impact.

Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, Alec blinked and his eyes widened. Again, he tried to stand but was once again thrown into the wall behind him, his attacker smirked at him.

"Now, Alec. Trying to go somewhere? I hope not, that would be rude." smirked Lydia and threw Alec's dagger, it's hilt sticking out from the wall right next to his head.

 _ **With Magnus, Jace and Clary, unknown location:**_

"So...brother and sister, ha?" Magnus tried to brake the awkward atmosphere between the three of them but just as he said these words he knew that he should have rather stayed quiet. "I don't wanna talk about it." was all Jace said, his attention still focused on Ragnor and waking his mother? up.

"What, so we are just gonna be work buddies now?" Clary asked in disbelief, "All about the mission and totally ignore the huge bomb that just dropped on us?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." said Jace sarcastically and walked a little bit faster, knowing that Clary won't be able to walk alongside him. "As nice as listening to your relationship problems is, we are here and I would like to be done fast. I have a date with Alexander, you know?" said Magnus and walked past the shocked Clary and smirking Jace.

Knowing that Ragnor had some kind of barrier, Magnus quickly canceled it, not having time for his game, and loudly knocked on his door. "Ragnor Fell open the door this instant! I don't have time for your stupid games!" Jace and Clary looked at each other, secretively thanking that Magnus was with them. This will be quick. The door opened and before them stood the same man from the picture in the Institute, his horns curling torwards and up to the sky. He looked really impressive and Clary thought that he looked more like a High Warlock than Magnus but she would never tell him.

"Well if it isn't Magnus Bane. How have you been? It has been so long." Magnus smiled, but instead of answering he walked inside and looked around. "Still as messy as always, hm Ragnor?"

"Anyway, let's stop with the pleasantries. Did you help Jocelyn Fray with that potion to make her sleep?" Ragnor chuckled and sat down into an armchair, "At her request, yes. And I knew it was only a matter of time before you come to me looking for an antidote." he looked at them and motioned for them to sit.

"Well I can help you." Clary smiled, finally her mom would be with her again, "but I will need the Book of the White." her smile freezed. What? Seeing her confused look, he elaborated "It's a big book of warlock spells. A very powerful thing. I possessed it when I helped your mother and I used it's contents to create the potion."

"And where it is?" she asked and stood up. Ragnor started pacing, "Regrettably, I no longer have it. I asked Jocelyn to hide it so Valentine might never find it. So if you want my help, you will need that book." at Clary's crestfallen look Jace joined their conversation. "And where can we find it? You must have something to help us with, no?"

Ragnor had a thoughtful look on his face before he brightened."I might have something that could help you." and he walked upstairs. Magnus had a bad feeling so he decided to follow him. Just as he walked into his library, Magnus saw a demon creeping behind Ragnor, ready to kill him. Glaring, he let his magic out. Grabbing the demon and throwing it against a wall, his eyes blazing with his warlock's sign. How dare they try and kill his dear friend?

Ragnor turned around, startled, and when he saw the dead demon on the ground his eyes widened. "My, what just happened?" Magnus sighed, trying to will his anger away, "It was trying to kill you. Filthy creature." he almost spat and glared at the dead demon. It was then that Jace and Clary ran into the library, hearing the impact of the demon. Magnus waved them away and turned to Ragnor.

"Where is that thing you need? I'm kind of in a hurry." he said. Ragnor looked at him before he smirked. "Oh? Have you finally found yourself a pretty omega? It was about damn time!" Ragnor teased. Magnus chuckled, "Maybe, I have. But you wouldn't know how that feels, would you?" he teased back and smirked when Ragnor mock growled at him and gave him a thin book.

Magnus's smirk softened into a smile and he hugged his dear friend. "It was nice seeing you again." Ragnor hugged him back, "Yes it was." they broke apart and Ragnor couldn't let him leave without one more mock. "You better bring your pretty omega here, I want to meet the one who finally managed to tame you." winking, he smirked at the annoyed look on Magnus's face.

Huffing, Magnus turned to leave, wanting to be with Alexander. Creating a portal he motioned for Jace and Clary to go before him. Waving to Ragnor one last time, Magnus also ran through the portal. Immediately, he thrust the book to Jace and nearly ran to Alexander's room, knowing that he would be there. He was just around the corner when he smelt the smell of a distraught omega.

But not just any omega, it was Alexander. Growling, Magnus felt when his glamor fell and, eyes blazing bright yellow, he threw Alec's door open."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

 _ **With Alec**_ _ **:**_

"W-What did you do?" Alec asked Lydia while trying to move his body, any part of it, but he just couldn't. Lydia smirked, slowly moving closer to him. "Just a little gift I invented. You are the first I tried it on. Do you like it?" Alec ignored her, still trying to move. His heart started beating faster and his breath coming out in shorts puffs.

He was staring to panic and he couldn't help it. He couldn't move and his inner omega was trashing around, calling for his alpha. But he didn't have an alpha. Wait, he was calling...Magnus? _"Where is Magnus? Why isn't he here with me? Have I done something bad? But I was trying to be a good omega. Why can't I do just one thing_ __ _right_ _? Of course Magnus doesn't want me. I'm so useless, Magnus should have a better omega than me. I don't deserve someone like Magnus."_

Lydia smirked, seeing that Alec was panicking. Omegas were easier to control when they were miserable. _"Easy peasy."_ Lydia thought and knelt before Alec, a small container full of something slimy looking and green in her hand. She brought the container closer to Alec's face and he wanted to puke. This close it smelled disgusting and Alec felt faint.

"D-Don't...p-put it away..." he whispered and turned his head away, his eyes clenched shut. Everything was spinning and he was afraid that if he opened them, he would puke. Lydia lifted an eyebrow "Maybe it's a little strong. Hmm, well as I said, you are the first one I am trying it on, I can still fix it." she smirked and threw the container somewhere behind her.

"Now, let us continue, what do you say Alec?" she said and moved to touch his cheek. Alec wanted to move away, he didn't want her to touch him, but he couldn't. He flinched when her hand made contact with his skin, the feeling of her skin on his cold and slimy.

"N-no, ...let go...I-I don't want t-to." Alec wanted to scrub himself to the bones when her hand slipped to his neck. Thankfully, she didn't think about the effect her container had on Alec when she threw it away and Alec could move his fingers a little. Just a little more and he would be able to move normally. And then Lydia will wish that she was never born.

"You know, I liked you the moment I saw you. You were the only one who moved fast enough, who registered the danger. Even better you were an omega. And then your father told me about his offer and I knew that I wanted you." she said softly, tracing her finger up and down Alec's neck. And then she dug her nails into his neck and Alec flinched.

"But then you started hanging out with that warlock, smiling and looking at him with stars in your eyes. How dare you look at someone else like that when you are MINE!" she shouted and dug her nails even deeper, Alec felt a warm, thin stream of blood running down his neck. His eyes were wide open and he was afraid that if he blinked, she would dig her nails even deeper and that wouldn't end good.

It was now that the door was thrown open and Alec didn't even have to look to know that it was Magnus. He could feel him. It was like home and safety. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Alec didn't know if Lydia was to shocked or if Magnus threw her away with his magic, but she was suddenly gone and Alec could feel Magnus's hands around his shoulders. Vaguely, he heard others running towards them but Magnus threw the door shut and locked them out, his angry gaze not leaving Lydia's form. She was also glaring at them, or better said at Magnus's arm around his shoulders.

"Bane, what are you doing here. You should be with Jace and Clary, helping them with Ragnor." she spat and stood straighter, trying, and failing, to look bigger. "I could ask the same thing. What are you doing here Branwell?" Magnus said and also stood straighter, but unlike her, he towered over her.

"What do you think. I'm getting my omega." she said smugly, her gaze falling on Alec, who was still slumped against the wall, unable to move. Magnus mockingly laughed,"Yeah, I don't think so." they both ignored the banging on the door, more interested in the alpha before each of them.

"I don't care what do you think." she spat "his father offered him to me and I'm planning to accept." she smirked, thinking that she won. But Alec, who finally managed to stand up, knocked her off her high horse. "I bet you don't know that my mom argued with him and managed to convince him that I will have to mate with the one he choose if I will like them.

And too bad for you, I don't really like you." Lydia was frowning, not understanding that she didn't know something as important as this. "Why didn't I know about this?" she demanded and Magnus scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't. If you knew, you would have behaved differently than normal."

She ignored him and walked closer to Alec, who stepped slightly back, putting Magnus just a little bit before him. "But what do you mean you don't like me. Why wouldn't you like me?" she asked confused and Alec looked at her as if she was stupid. "Why would I like someone who accuses my sister of a crime she didn't commit. Or someone who could just rip someone's feather out like nothing." Alec said glaring at her, his glamored wings twitching at the memory of the pain he felt.

"WHAT?!" Magnus growled, his eyes blazing bright yellow. "You ripped his feather out!? Are you crazy?! Why would you do something like that?!" he shouted, once more growling and wanting to seriously hurt someone (Preferably Lydia), ignoring the still locked door, which was shaking from the force of someone's bangs. Lydia rolled her eyes,"That doesn't matter now."

She turned to Alec,"Well, then if you don't want me, who do you want? Or are you planning on waiting for someone to ask to court you? If yes, then let me tell you, you will wait till you die. There is no one who would want an omega like you. I was being merciful, I wanted to help you." she spat, mockery clear in her tone. Alec flinched, she was right. Who would want such an useless omega as him. He was ugly and different, no alpha would want someone like him.

He looked at his sock clad feet, his arms wrapping themselves around his waist and his shoulders hunching. "Now look here you bitch! If someone should wait to be alone, it's you. Who would want to be courted by someone like you? So full of yourself, bossy and thinks that you know better." Magnus taunted, smirking when he saw the glare she threw his way.

"Alexander is a beautiful omega and whomever will be able to court him will be the luckiest person on the world." he finished and smiled when he saw from the corner of his eye the blush on Alexander's cheeks. But Lydia wasn't done, "Yeah? And who for example. You? Please, don't make me laugh. I see it, you will have fun with him and when you will see that he is growing old, you will leave him."

She stood there smiling, thinking that she won. But Alec and Magnus just looked at her as if she was the most stupid thing on the world (A/N:*coughtLOLcought*). "What are you looking at?!" she shrieked. "Well, I didn't think you could get more stupid than you were, but I was wrong." said Magnus incredulously, "You don't even know that when a Downworlder mates with someone who isn't like them, and I mean it as immortal or their lifespan, they will change when they mate. Meaning, that if I will mate with Alexander and I will give him the mating bite, he will become immortal like me" chuckling at her stupidity, Magnus moved forward so he was standing completely before Alexander.

"Did you really think that an alpha would leavetheir omega? You can't be serious." Magnus taunted. Lydia glared, she couldn't lose to some half-bread warlock! That was unacceptable! "So are you saying that you want to mate him? That you want to have children with him? Are you going to settle down with this one omega?" Magnus frowned, he didn't like how she said 'this one omega'.

"I'm not saying anything. I would love to do that if Alexander says yes, but that has time. I won't be pushing him into anything he doesn't want. I will wait if I have to because Alexander is worth it." Magnus said definitely. Lydia just stood there, her mouth wide open.

"And now if you will excuse us, we have a date to go to." he said and turned around, before turning back and throwing Lydia against the wall. Hard. "Oh and I don't appreciate you ripping out one of Alexander's beautiful feathers." he spat and turned to Alexander. Quickly walking to him, he gently touched Alexander's neck, mindful of his wounds.

"Are you okay darling?" he asked, letting his magic heal his neck. Alexander nodded, not wanting to interrupt Magnus. Also, he felt ashamed of himself. He let her do this to him. He was really useless. Magnus, as if knowing what he thought, gently pulled him into an embrace, curling his arm around Alexander's head and letting him breath in his scent. Alec slightly nuzzled against Magnus's throat, his hands wrapping around his waist.

"I don't want you to think that you are anything she said. Don't listen to her, you are the most beautiful and perfect omega I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot." Magnus laughed and winked at him. Alec chuckled, how come Magnus always knew what to say. What he needed to hear. "I-..thank you Magnus. I was really sc-scared and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move and she was being...crazy."

Alec said softly, remembering the feeling of not being able to move. It was terrible. Magnus nodded, "Yeah, I can imagine. But don't worry, I will see to it that she will pay for what she did to you." he took a hold of Alexander's face and looked right into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I really meant what I said Alexander. I will wait however long you will need. I really like you, dare I say that I'm in love with you even, and you are worth the wait." Magnus said softly and smiled when he saw tears welling into these beautiful eyes.

"Ma-Magnus, I...um...I think I'm re-ready..?" Alec let the sentence end in a question. Magnus's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" he asked softly, his hands not moving from their position on Alexander's face. Alec nodded and looked shyly away from Magnus's unglamored eyes. "Y-yes. I...really like you. You care about me, truly care. I feel good when I'm with you, safe, protected. You don't look at me like I am some...some superfluous thing."

Magnus couldn't help but smile widely. But then he frowned. "Of course you aren't a superfluous thing. You are perfect." he whispered and finally did what he wanted to do for a long time. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer and pressed his lips against these soft plump ones, he dreamed about.

He felt when Alec went stiff before he relaxed and pressed into Magnus's lips, his hands coming to rest against Magnus's chest, clenching around his shirt. Magnus pulled back, looking at Alexander's face for any signs of discomfort. Instead, he had to fight a groan that wanted to come out when he saw Alexander's eyes. The pupils were blown wide, his cheeks dusted by a light layer of pink and his mouth slightly open.

And Magnus wanted to hide him somewhere so no one would ever see this beautiful creature. Alexander was his and he will rather die then let anyone hurt him again.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you do me the honor of courting you?" he whispered and held his breath. Alec shyly nodded, a smile breaking out on his face when Magnus breathed out and started pressing small gentle kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you. You don't know how happy am I now. I won't let you regret it." he promised and pulled him into another kiss.

Now that he had a taste of these pink lips, he couldn't get enough. The kiss started slowly, innocent, but then Magnus pulled slightly back. There were inches between them. They were breathing the same air and Alec had never felt more loved. "May I?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded, not even knowing what he meant but he didn't really care.

And then Magnus's lips were back on his and he felt his tongue asking for permission. He didn't really know what he was doing but he wanted more, wanted more of Magnus. He slightly opened his mouth and moaned when he felt Magnus's tongue against his. It was a strange sensation but he couldn't get enough.

His knees were weak, not able to hold him upwards and the only thing holding him were Magnus's arms around him. He didn't really understand what was happening, he had never done something like this, but it felt...good. Because it was Magnus doing it and no one else. After Magnus's tongue gave one more caress to his own, they broke apart.

Alec was breathing hard, and hefelt like his heart will jump out of his chest. His head was dizzy but he felt ... nice, loved and protected. And he wanted more.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **So...I will just leave this here and...yeah**_

 _ **Hope you like it. With this I've finished season 1 and I will start on season 2? Would you like that?**_

 _ **Also I'm aware that there is one more episode in season 1 but as I changed some things (many things), I won't focus on that. I may point out some things in next chapter but I will change many, many things. So you the next chapter will be something more like a filter so I can explain some things. For example Jace and Valenine. We know that Jace 'joined' Valentine in the original episode 13, but who knows what will happen in my story, if you know what I mean *wink wink***_

 _ **And if I decid to write season 2, you can count that it will be more Alternative divergence than canon because season 2 is more focused on Jace with Valentine and on Clary and as I'm writing from Alec's and Magnus's POV I will make my own season 2 :)**_

 _ **But don't worry I will use some things from the original season 2 too.**_

 _ **Let me know if you want me to continue :)**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alec turned in his bed, again, for like fifth time in an hour. He just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he had a lot on his mind. Lydia for example.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **The doors burst open and Jace, Izzy and his mom ran inside with others following them. Alec inwardly sighted in relief, that he and Magnus were no longer kissing. Yeah, that would be embarrassing. Apparently, it was pretty obvious what was happening, as Jace and his mom ran straight to where Lydia still laid, crumpled on the ground from Magnus throwing her against a wall.**_

 _ **"What happened here?" Izzy asked while hugging him, done with checking him over for any injuries. Alec didn't know what to say. What if they would think that he was weak. Thankfully, Magnus was more than glad to tell them what happened. Mainly because he wanted that bitch to suffer for what had she done to his Alexander.**_

 _ **"Our dear alpha here." he pointed with his head at Lydia, who just started waking up and panicking when she saw the people around her "has decided that she wanted Alexander as her omega." he glared. Izzy and Jace glared, too. They knew that Alec was happy with Magnus and that Magnus really loved him so they didn't like this one bit.**_

 _ **"But unfortunately, Alec didn't like her, so she decided to force him to like her with something she invented." he pointed to the small container that laid under Alec's bed where she threw it earlier. Maryse bent down and picked it up, taking a quick sniff before turning her head away and wrinkling her nose at the smell.**_

 _ **"What is this?" she asked and passed it to Jace and Isabelle. "I couldn't move when I smelled it." Alec murmured but everyone heard him. "You little bitch!" Izzy shouted and Jace had to hold her back or otherwise she would really kill Lydia. "How dare you? If you ever come near my brother I will fucking kill you!" if looks could kill, Lydia would be a hundred feet under. Isabelle's eyes were blazing and she was so angry that her glamor around her wings fell.**_

 _ **They were fluttering angrily, twitching and spreading to their full length. It was really impressive as her wings were massive. Lydia's eyes were wide and she was slightly trembling in some Shadowhunter's hold. She was never as afraid**_ _ **of**_ _ **someone before. But this time, she knew that if Jace wasn't holding Isabelle back, she would really kill her.**_

 _ **"Izzy! Calm down, I'm okay now." Alec slowly touched her arm, knowing that if an alpha is this pissed off, they could hurt someone even if they didn't mean to. Thankfully, Izzy calmed down and hugged him tightly, her arms around his waist and her face smashed against his chest. He too wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in Izzy's hair, breathing in her familiar scent.**_

 _ **End of flashback:**_

Yeah, that was intense. Another thing was the Book of the White.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Are you sure you are okay to go with us? We can go without you. You can relax some more if you need." Izzy was pestering him again. He told her, maybe four times already, that he was feeling fine. Rolling his eyes, Alec glared at Jace who was laughing behind his hand.**_

 _ **"For the last time, I'm fine Izzy. Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on finding the Book of the White." she just huffed, but thankfully let him be and instead knocked on the door of DUMORT and waited. It was opened by a harassed looking Simon and an amused looking Raphael behind him. Alec could just literally feel Jace's smirk and inwardly rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **"Can we help you?" Raphael smirked at them, pulling the still flustered Simon behind him. Mainly because he saw Clary's glare and he really didn't need another argument with her.**_

 _ **"Yes, can we talk inside?" Alec asked and when Raphael nodded, he motioned for Izzy to go before him. Once they were all inside, Alec motioned for Clary to begin. It was for her and her mom, so she could ask herself. "R-Raphael, We...I would like to ask ...if we could go ask Camille, something about the Book of the White.**_

 _ **I...need it to make an antidote for my mom so she can wake up and Camille has the book. Or better said, she know where it is." Raphael had a blank look but after Simon elbowed him into the side, he chuckled. "Yeah, of course you can. Just be careful around her, she can be a real bitch when she wants to."**_

 _Hotel DUMORT, the cellar:_

 _ **Alec didn't really feel comfortable in the cellar. The place was cold and the air was stale. And the coffin in the middle wasn't too nice to look at. Also Camille must have felt them as the top was shaking like crazy and she was screaming. He wanted to flinch at how high pitched it was. He felt Magnus's presence behind him and Izzy's on his right side and suppressed a smile.**_

 _ **They were being really protective of him, but it felt nice. Having someone that cares about him, it was really nice. They all stood around the coffin, Magnus at her feet and Alec her head, and after nodding at each other, they all, together, opened the locks and the top of the coffin flew open. Camille sat up and smirked, "Well, look at this, quests."**_

 _ **Magnus rolled his eyes, "Yes, hello again Camille. I would like to say that it's nice seeing you again but I don't want to lie." he said sarcastically. Camille's smile was fake as she crossed her arms across her chest and her eyes darkened. "What do you want?"**_

 _ **"We want you to tell us where the Book of the White is." Clary said from Camille's left, her face stone hard but her eyes pleading. But Camille ignored her, instead focusing on Simon. "Hello again, little omega. How have you been?" her gaze fell on his collar, the bracelet from Raphael. "And you have a collar now, too. How nice." she taunted and smirked when Simon frowned.**_

 _ **"Where is the Book of the White?" asked Clary and this time, there wasn't a 'please' in her eyes. She turned to her, her face annoyed, "The Book of what?" Clary rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **"The Book of the White. A big spell book." she smiled "Never heard of it?"**_

 _ **"And yet, we tracked it to you. How come then ?" this time it was Clary who was sarcastic and Camille who rolled her eyes. "And what would I possibly want with a spell book?"**_

 _ **Clary looked at the others ,"We don't have time for this. Let's put her back." and started pushing Camille back into the coffin. "Okay, okay. You said it was a warlock book?" Clary nodded. "I have it in my apartment at the Upper East Side. I can take you there, but you will have to get me out of here first." Clary looked at Raphael, who was frowning.**_

 _ **Finally, he nodded. "Fine, but I will come with you." he looked at Camille and glared, "I don't trust her."**_

 _Camille's apartment:_

 _ **Stepping through a portal that Magnus made, Camille looked around herself and breathed in. "It feels nice to be home again." smiling, she turned to Magnus, who was softly talking with Alec and smirked. "Well, I should properly thank you, shouldn't I?" and smashed her lips against Magnus's.**_

 _ **Eyes widening, Magnus immediately pushed her away and started rubbing his mouth, trying to get every bit of Camille of off him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" he shouted and glared. Camille dramatically touched her chest and widened eyes. "Why, thanking you, no?"**_

 _ **Magnus glared even harder, "Yeah, maybe a hundred and thirty-eight years ago!" he shouted but then smirked. Turning to Alexander, who just stood next to him with his mouth open and hurt in eyes, and grabbed him around waist. His other hand came to his cheek and then Magnus pressed a gentle kiss on Alexander's lips.**_

 _ **Ignoring the shocked gasp from Clary, Alec closed his eyes and pressed a little bit more into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Magnus all around him. When they broke apart, Magnus's face was gentle and there was so much love in his gaze that it took Alec's breath away. It was then he remembered that they weren't alone and he blushed.**_

 _ **"This is nice and all, but I don't have time for it." Camille said and stormed away, leaving them looking after her and Magnus smirking smugly.**_

 _Camille's library:_

 _ **"I don't get it. Why do you have a place like this when you live at DUMORT" Clary said, while looking through Camille's many books. "DUMORT has too many rules." Camille said and turned back to her conversation with her butler. Clary looked at Simon, who was next to her, and sighted. They were all tense, Magnus wouldn't move from Alecs side for more than two feet and Raphael did the same with Simon.**_

 _ **Even Jace was standing closer to Clary than these days and he was continuously looking around himself. Simon jumped, and collided with Raphael's chest, who wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, when suddenly Camille sighed right next to him. "I took you here. Now I'm free, right?"**_

 _ **Raphael slowly nodded, his eyes narrowed. Camille smirked and turned to leave, only for Clary to stand in her way. "Wait, where is the book?" Camille ran her finger across the backs of her books. "I would love to give it to you guys," she sighted dramatically," but I can't. I don't know where it is."**_

 _ **Everyone's eyes widened and Raphael hissed angrily. Camille just smirked at them, waved mockingly, and ran away. "Fuck!" Jace cursed angrily and kicked one of Camille's chairs. "What do we do now?"**_

 _ **Magnus slowly crossed his arms."Well, she said it was here. We just have to find it, don't we?" they all nodded.**_

 _Some hours later, with Clary, Jace, Simon and Raphael:_

 _ **"We have been doing this for hours now. We just can't find it." Clary said weary and leaned against one of the shelves around them. They decided to separated in hope to work more effectively. Magnus, Alec and Isabelle went to another room but from Isabelle's smirks and winks she threw at Magnus and Alec, Clary was sure that Isabelle went looking alone.**_

 _ **She knew that she wasn't...exactly nicest to Alec, and Simon too, but she is happy for him. Magnus was really nice for him, helping him to be more self-confident. She was really...ashamed of herself.**_

 _ **"It has to be here somewhere." Jace said and threw another book to the ground, already a big heap behind him. "Maybe we are doing it wrong?" Simon tried as he returned another book back. Clary stood straight. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we have to look under it." she said and her gaze stopped on an old cook book.**_

 _ **Pulling it out, she put it on a small coffee table and opened it to some chicken recipe, where an old ripped bookmark was. Her eyes widened and she shared a quick look with Simon before she pulled the bookmark from Ragnor's book and measured it against the one in the book. It was a perfect match.**_

 _ **Once they were touching each other, the book started shinning and the recipes changed into some old tongue. "Finally!" Clary breathed out and gently touched it. They all turned when they heard high heels clicking. "We have to go. He is here." said Isabelle and ran back from where she came.**_

 _With Alec and Magnus:_

 _ **Alec's back**_ _**bumped**_ _ **into the bookshelf behind him, Magnus caging him with his arms. Alec didn't know what to do with his hands, they just hovered in the air for a bit before he settled them on Magnus's shoulders, clenching the bright fabric tightly.**_

 _ **Moaning when Magnus softly bit his bottom lip, he broke away, taking a deep breath. Magnus too, was breathing slightly faster, his eyes unglamored, cat like and yellow. "I hope that this is okay. I'm not going too fast?" he asked Alexander gently and smiled when the omega shook his head and blushed prettily. "N-No...I like this." he murmured and Magnus smiled.**_

 _ **He moved forward for another kiss, but Alec's hands on his shoulders stopped him. At Magnus's confused look, Alec nervously smiled. "I ...would like to continue but we have to look for the Book of the White." he whispered. Magnus mock pouted before smirking.**_

 _ **"Well okay. But later tonight, I would like to have you over for some drinks, okay?" he gently patted Alec's backside and waltzed to the other side of the room. Alec blushed slightly and turned to the books on his side of the room, hiding the wide smile that broke out on his face.**_

 _ **He jumped, when the door burst open and inside ran two men. They were clothed in black and when Alec's gaze fell on the seraph blades in their hands, his eyes widened. Before he could do anything, one of the men grabbed him, the other one grabbed Magnus, and started dragging**_ _**them**_ _ **to another room.**_

 _With Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Raphael:_

 _ **Clary's eyes were blazing when she saw Valentine for the first time. She vaguely heard the others run inside behind her, but she ignored them, instead focusing on Valentine who was smirking. She frowned before her eyes widened but before she could say something, three men jumped out from**_ _**the shadows**_ _ **and captured Simon, Isabelle and Raphael.**_

 _ **She saw that Raphael was struggling, trying to get closer to Simon. Jace immediately ran forward, his blade ready but Valentine smirked. "Are you really sure you want to attack me? When your friends are in my hands?" he taunted and motioned to Simon and the others along with Alec and Magnus, who were also captured by Valentine's men, both being marched to the room.**_

 _ **Magnus was also struggling, like Raphael, wanting to help Alec whose captor was tightening his hold on him to the point that Alec's face was creased in pain. Jace stopped and settled on glaring at Valentine, his gaze murderous. "What do you want." he spat.**_

 _ **"I want you. I've always wanted you to join me. We are family after all. I've trained you so you could join me. It's your fate." Valentine laughed and they all looked at him as if he was stupid. "Take the book and leave us alone." Clary said, her voice tired.**_

 _ **"It was never about that book. I want you to wake your mother up. You two will eventually join me. It's our fate." he said dramatically and turned back to Jace, leaving Clary wide eyed with her mouth open. "Now Jace. What will you do? Join me? Or watch your friends die? How about starting with one of the pretty omegas, hm?"**_

 _ **Valentine smirked and looked first at Simon but quickly dismissed him and instead turned to Alec. Walking closer, he took hold of Alec's chin, tilting his head up. "Well, you are a pretty one, aren't you. Such beautiful eyes you have." he said and leaned a bit closer to him while Alec tried to back away.**_

 _ **Valentine smirked and leaned even closer, this time to Alec's neck, and took deep breath. "And you even smell divine. Such a perfect gift for new Shadowhunters you could be." at their terrified looks, he smirked. "Well you know. New alphas can have some problems and having a pretty omega around could help."**_

 _ **"Over my dead body." Magnus spat and elbowed the man behind him. When he fell down, Magnus kicked him into the head and turned to look at the one holding Alec. His Alexander. His omega.**_

 _ **"Let. Him. Go." he spat and the man, clearly a beta, trembled, letting go of Alec and running with his (figurative )tail between his legs. Satisfied that Alec was free, he motioned for Alec to get behind him, he turned to Valentine, his eyes blazing yellow.**_

 _ **"Well look at this. One warlock thinks he can beat four professional Shadowhunters alone on his own." Valentine taunted. Magnus smirked and nodded to Raphael, who in turn stomped on his captor's foot and threw him against the wall before doing the same with Simon's captor. Isabelle used the distraction and slammed the back of her head against her captors nose, kicking him into the groin when he let her go.**_

 _ **Magnus smirked at Valentine, smug but still angry. He touched his Alexander, wanting to use him as ...as a whore. That was unforgivable.**_

 _ **"Look at this. One old Shadowhunter thinks he can beat a warlock, two vampires and five other young and strong Shadowhunters." Magnus taunted with a smile on his face. But it quickly changed into a glare,"But your main worry should be me." he said darkly, his eyes glowing bright along with his magic around him, surrounding him and Alec in a protective cocoon.**_

 _ **"Oh? And what will you do? Play with your magic tricks?" Valentine tried to hide his fear, but Magnus saw right through him. "I don't need magic to handle you. And anyway, you threatened MY omega and I'll deal with you the traditional way." Magnus said and waited for his reaction, Alexander still behind him in safety.**_

 _ **Valentine clearly knew what he meant, because he stood straighter and puffed his chest out. The traditional way was something alphas used to do when they fought about an omega or had an argument. Basically, they compare their wings and auras, determine who is the stronger one without fighting. It was old and peaceful but also a very honored way of settling a fight.**_

 _ **They just stood across from each other, not moving. Clary wanted to move but Jace stopped her, shaking his head when she looked at him. This was just between the two of them. Suddenly, Valentine's wings appeared, the color a dull gray. They were pretty impressive in length, maybe maybe 6 feet. Also his aura was pretty strong.**_

 _ **An aura can be viewed as a display of the power an alpha wields. It showed who the**_ _ **stronger and more powerful alpha was. Valentine was satisfied with himself, puffing his chest out. But Magnus had other plans. "That's cute."**_

 _ **Alec loved Magnus's wings. They were so different from his own but beautiful in their own**_ _ **right**_ _ **. The leather so fitting for him. If Valentine's wings were big, Magnus's were massive. Easily 7 feet long and shiny, as if full of power. Along with his aura. It covered Valentine's completely.**_

 _ **Valentine' face was frozen, it was obvious that he lost. And when an alpha lost, they must leave, immediately.**_

 _ **"What are you waiting for? Do you wanna fight for real?" Magnus growled, glaring at Valentine. He looked one more time at Jace and Clary, before turning and walking into the portal along with his circle members.**_

 _ **Once he was gone, they all looked at Magnus, his impressive wings and all the power around him. Magnus Bane was someone you don't want to**_ _**mess with**_ _ **. Ever.**_

 _ **End of Season 1**_

 _ **To be continued in Season 2**_

 _ **So this is it. In the end I've decided that season 2 will be a sequel to this one. Don't know how it will be called, and school is about to start too but I will write it no matter what. Maybe there will be a small paus but nothing major. Hope you will stay with me :)**_

 _ **Also, I would like to thank all of you who commented, left kudos or anything else, mainly that you read this story. It really means a lot to me :D**_

 _ **So THANK YOU!**_

 _ **By Lenuš**_

 _ **Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
